Harry Potter and the Founders Spirits
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Starts before 4th Year. Harry Potter finds out more about himself than he ever realized. With three others by his side will he be able to bring Hogwarts back to greatness? Will he be able to fix everything that is wrong with the Wizarding World? With the four founders of Hogwarts guiding him and his three new friends will they be able to save their world or will it be too late? AU!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know that you are all thinking I probably shouldn't be starting a new HP story but this story is a challenge came up with by bigman77 on the forum Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges ... I would like to suggest that readers and/or writers check the forum out because they have a lot of good topics... Besides I plan on working on some HP updates but it may be a week or two... I am NOT abandoning any of my HP stories but my muse just isn't coming up with new chapters for them that I want... I feel that by stretching my writing creativity muscles that I will be able to work more and better on my other HP stories...

Name of Challenge: Founders Spirit – Challenge given by bigman77

Pairings/characters: Harry Potter, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass

Summary: Before Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts for good, all four founders received a prophecy about a dark future where the students of Hogwarts are divided during a time of chaos where darkness rises and threatens to destroy the world. Creating a spell that would allow their spirits to find the student with the most similar characteristics to their own and bind with them so as to guide them to greatness and the restoration of Hogwarts by bringing the four houses back together.

Other details: Story must start before the Tri-Wizard Tournament begins. Harry, Susan, Luna, and Daphne must be magically strong. Harry must decide to switch electives from Divination to Ancient Runes and or Arithmancy. Harry's pairing must be with one of five girls(romance does not have to be a major part of the story but a pairing must happen, testing relationships is encouraged); Ginny, Luna, Daphne, Susan, or Cho. absolutely no way is Hermione an okay pairing ( I prefer a big sister relationship with Harry. NO BASHING!

Now this story will be slightly AU in some areas... While there where be a little bashing it won't be much... Because lets face it Dumbledore does need to be put in his place for what he has done to Harry... There will eventually be a Harry/Luna pairing with a possible side pairing of Susan/Neville and Hermione/Theo Nott or Blaise Zabine... Now onto the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter sighed as he leaned against the wall in his so called bedroom at #4 Privet Drive. He was exhausted but yet he couldn't sleep because his mind was racing with so many questions. In the three years that he had been back in the Wizarding world his life had been in danger each year. He had no doubt that his life would be in danger again once he started his fourth year at Hogwarts. He just wished that he knew why he was in danger constantly. As that wish entered his mind a flash appeared in his room and he stared in surprise at the bird in front of him. "Fawkes?"

Fawkes trilled and then shook his tail feathers at Harry whose eyes widened in surprise. He stood up though and grabbed a hold of Fawkes tail who let out another trill and then disappeared from Harry's bedroom with Harry attached to his tail.

Harry blinked in amazement when he recognized that he was now standing in Gringotts bank instead of his bedroom on Privet Drive. He silently thanked Fawkes and walked over to the Goblin Teller who was looking at him in surprise. He bowed and then blushed at the shock he could see in the Goblin's eyes. "Good evening, Master Goblin. I am here to talk to someone about my trust vault and my options."

The Goblin actually blinked in surprise even as he nodded. "Very well, Mr. Potter. My name is Silverblade. I will take you back to Director Ragnok myself."

Harry nodded. "Thank you very much, Master Silverblade."

Silverblade hopped down from his post and walked around his station. He motioned for Harry to follow him and led him back to Director Ragnok's office. After motioning for Harry to wait he knocked on Ragnok's door and then walked in and shut the door. "Director Ragnok, young Mr. Potter is here to see you. Well he came in wanting to talk to someone about his trust vault and his options so I thought it best to bring him straight to you. It does not seem that the young Lord has any clue about his inheritance."

Ragnok scowled but nodded. "Show him in and then get me the stuff I need in order to do a full inheritance check on young Mr. Potter, Silverblade. We will get to the bottom of why he has been kept in the dark about his inheritance. Also bring me the wills of James and Lily Potter. I will subtly make sure that young Mr. Potter asks for them to be read. That way nobody can contest the fact that they were opened after Dumbledore had them sealed. After all since he is the last of the Potter line he has the right to request that his parents will be read even if it was sealed. I wonder how Dumbledore forgot about that loop whole. Although I guess it could be that he didn't know of it because the law has been around since Merlin founded the Ministry."

Silverblade nodded. "I will show Mr. Potter in promptly, Director. I will be back within five minutes with everything that you need including the wills of James and Lily Potter." After he saw Ragnok nod at him he hurried back out of the office and over to Harry. "Mr. Potter, if you will follow me Director Ragnok will see you now. He has requested me to get some things so I will return in a few short minutes with what will be needed."

Harry sighed in relief. "Thank you, Master Goblin Silverblade. May your enemies fall at your feet."

Silverblade grinned. "And may your vaults overfill with gold, Mr. Potter. Now I shall show you in and go get what is needed for what Director Ragnok wants to do." He led the way into Ragnok's office. "Here is Mr. Potter, Director Ragnok. I will be right back with the items that you requested."

Ragnok nodded as he said "Good evening, young Lord Potter. If you will take a seat we can talk. Silverblade has told me that you are here to talk about your trust vault and your options. Do you not know about the Potter family vaults then?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "You mean that I have more than my trust vault? I didn't know anything about that. Why do I have more than my trust vault? And why did you call me young Lord Potter?"

Ragnok shook his head and sat back in his seat. "Mr. Potter, I called you young Lord Potter because that is who and what you are. Since you are now over the age of thirteen you can legally become emancipated and take on the role of Head of the House of Potter. Which incidentally also means that you will become Lord Potter. The Potter family is one of the oldest Wizarding families in our world. If you claim your birthright you will hold the title Lord Harry James Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. I have sent Silverblade after some things that will be used to do a full inheritance test on you to determine if you are the heir to any other families. Do you know anything about your parents wishes, young Lord Potter?"

Harry shifted in his seat uneasily. "No, I don't. Do you know if they had wills or not and if they did can I see them, Director Ragnok?"

Ragnok nodded in satisfaction. "Since you asked yes I can have them read finally. They were sealed by the Wizengamot at the Chief Warlock's behest but apparently they forget that as long someone is the last of their family line they can request that the will or wills in question be read. Also I would suggest since you just turned fourteen that you go ahead and get emancipated so that nobody can interfere in what you do or don't do. As of right now your Magical Guardian is one Albus Dumbledore but it seems that he isn't doing what he should be doing for you. You should have know about your heritage before now."

Harry scowled. "He seems to be keeping a lot of things for me. May I ask if you know if it is normal to dream about someone who is long dead coming to a person?"

Ragnok looked at Harry with interest. "Why do you ask, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "For the last several nights since my birthday I have been dreaming about Salazar Slytherin. In my dream he comes to me and talks to me. He tells me that I am his heir and that he is here to help guide me to my destiny. He also tells me in my dream that he is here to train me and to help me become the person that I am supposed to be. He said that I will have three others by my side and that together we will defeat the darkness that is coming."

At that information Ragnok jumped out of his seat and hurried around his desk to Harry. "It is not normal, Mr. Potter, but I do believe that you can believe these dreams. The four founders left instructions and letters to four people that would help to reform the Wizarding world and to help bring greatness back to Hogwarts. I do believe that I should get the letters and have the delivered to the other three so that they can all come here. We need to come up with a plan. The Goblins will stand beside you and help you through this trying time, Lord Potter."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock and his eyes widened. "Can't I ever be normal?"

Ragnok laughed just as Silverblade walked back into his office. "Being normal is overrated, young Lord Harry Potter. Now let us get your inheritance test out of the way and then I will read your parents wills to you. I will also get you emancipated. Once I read your parents wills I have to set about making sure those that are named in it contacted and that they come here for a will reading at a later time. It is more than time for their wishes to be fulfilled."

Harry sighed but nodded. "What do I need to do for the inheritance test, Director Ragnok?"

Ragnok grinned. "I need for you to slice your hand with this knife and let seven drops of blood fall onto each piece of parchment. We are doing the inheritance test, creature test, plus a test to check you for any spells, potions, or other magic on you. I figured that it would be best to make sure that you are free of any outside influence."

Harry nodded again and took the knife that was on the desk. He quickly sliced his hand before he could think twice about it and then held his hand over the first piece of parchment. Once he dropped seven drops of blood on the first sheet he swiftly moved his hand to the second and then to the third. Once he was finished without though he wandlessly and wordlessly healed his hand and sat back down. He looked at Ragnok with narrowed eyes when he saw that he was staring at him in surprise. "Why are you looking at me like that, Director?"

Ragnok shook his head and laughed. "I am looking at you like I am because you just healed your hand without a wand and without words. How long have you been able to do that?"

Harry shut his eyes for a second or two before he opened them back up. "Since my birthday actually. I take it that, that is not normal either."

Ragnok looked at Harry in disbelief. "No, that is not normal but it is a very good and useful skill to have. Your enemies will not expect you to be able to perform wandless or wordless magic at such a young age. While we wait for your test to finish up I will go ahead and emancipate you. Would you like me to read your parents wills to you or would you like to read them on your own?"

Harry thought for a few seconds before he finally replied. "I think that I will read them. You shouldn't have to read them out loud twice." He took the wills that Silverblade was still holding and nodded at him in thanks. "Thank you, Master Goblin Silverblade."

Silverblade shook his head. "It is not a problem, young Lord Potter. Ragnok, I thought to bring the emancipation papers with me. If you fill them out you can have young Lord Potter sign them."

Harry groaned. "Will you both please call me Harry?"

Ragnok nodded in agreement. "We will call you Harry as long as you call us Ragnok and Silverblade. After all it looks like we will be doing a lot of business together. Go ahead and read your parents wills, Harry, while I get the emancipation paperwork filled out."

Harry nodded and smiled slightly before he opened up his father's will. His eyes widened in shock as he read what it said. His smile grew when he realized that he finally had the proof that he needed to free Sirius since neither Fudge nor Dumbledore did anything to help him. His smile turned into a scowl when he saw that Dumbledore had witnessed the will and that he knew that he wasn't supposed to be placed with the Dursley's at all. He sighed and shook his head as he opened up his mother's will. He grew teary eyed at the words his mother had to say. When he finished reading both wills he swiped at the tears running down his face as he looked at Ragnok and Silverblade. "I want both of these wills executed as soon as possible, Ragnok. The people mentioned in them should have received what they were left a long time ago. Have the tests finished yet?"

Ragnok nodded as he looked at Harry. "Yes, they have, Harry. I am pleased to tell you that there are no potions in your system. I have found that your magic has been bound for some reason which we can fix. As for who you are heir to there is many. You are the heir to the Potter, Black, Emry's, Le Fey, Slytherin, Pendragon, Davidson, and Matheson families. Out of all of those families six of them hold Lordships. By rights you actually can run the Wizarding world since you are the heir to Emry and Le Fey. The Davidson and Matheson families do not hold Lordships but they own quite a bit of land and a few businesses. They also have left you quite a bit of gold. I will set up a will reading for two days from now. If you don't mind I will send a letter to the other three that I think will be working with you on what is to come. Now I have the paperwork ready for you to sign in order to become emancipated. As soon as you sign it you will be a legal adult in the Wizarding and even in the Muggle world. While you were reading your parents wills I checked into your vaults and saw that the Dursley's were being paid a stipend for having you live with them. Forgive me for saying this, Harry, but it is clear that they did not use the money on you. So with your permission I would like to reclaim all the money they were given. You also own the house that they live in and you own Grunnings also."

Harry's eyes flashed with anger and hurt at what he just learned. "I give you permission to send letters to the three that you think will be working side by side with me to right the Wizarding world and to right Hogwarts. I further give you permission to reclaim all the money given to the Dursley's. I would like them evicted out of the house and they are to pay back rent for all the time they have lived there. I want Grunnings looked into and if Vernon Dursley has stepped out of line in his job even once I want him fired. Now I am tired so I think it would be best to meet with the other three in the morning. Is there a house that I own that I can go to in order to sleep?" He took the quill that Ragnok was holding out to him and signed the emancipation papers after he quickly read through them. He looked at Ragnok with a raised eyebrow when he felt a sting in his hand and saw a bright flash of light eight times in a row.

"You just signed that paperwork with a blood quill, Harry. It will make it where your emancipation cannot be overturned for any reason. Besides magic itself accepted your emancipation You can access Potter Manor once you put your Head of House rings on. You have eight rings to put on in total but they will combine together after you put them on. Once you do that you will be the Head of House of eight different houses and Lord of six of those eight houses. When I send the letters out to the other three people and their parents or their guardians I will ask them to be here at ten in this morning." Ragnok handed over the eight boxes that held rings in them and watched as Harry quickly and efficiently put them on.

Once Harry had the rings on he stood up. "How do I get to Potter Manor, Ragnok?"

"Just touch the ring and say Potter Manor and it will take you there by portkey. If you need anything before you come back to the bank in the morning send word." Ragnok replied.

Harry nodded and smiled. "Thank you both for what you have done. I will see you in the morning." He touched his ring and said what he was told. He closed his eyes when he felt the swirling begin. When he landed he was surprised that he landed on his feet. Within seconds a house elf was in front of him clapping his or her hands. Harry smiled and held a hand up. "Thank you for the welcome. I am sure that there is a lot that we need to talk about but right now I need a bed so that I can sleep. I promise that we will talk first thing in the morning. What is your name by the way?"

The house elf smiled. "My name is Mipsy, Master Harry. I will show you to your room right away. I will make sure that breakfast is ready first thing in the morning and that all the elves are present so that you can meet them. We have been waiting a long time to see you again, Master Harry." She led the way through the house, up the stairs, and into the master bedroom. "Here you are, Master Harry. Mipsy will see you in the morning. If you need anything before then just call for me."

Harry smiled. "I will, Mipsy. Mipsy, do all the elves speak as well as you do?"

Mipsy bobbed her head up and down. "Yes, Master Harry, they do. The late Masters and Mistresses wanted us to be able to speak, read, and write properly. We even know how to help with potions if needed. Now you get in bed, Master Harry, and get some sleep."

Harry chuckled and shook his head as he watched Mipsy pop away. He quickly toed off his shoes and took his glasses off before he climbed into the bed. Within seconds he was out like a light with Salazar once again appearing in his dreams.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is the first chapter! I do hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it... Once again the challenge came from bigman77 on the forum Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows... I am happy to know that you all are enjoying this story... Here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry woke up the next morning feeling refreshed for the first time in he wasn't sure how long. He couldn't believe how good he felt. He quickly got out of bed and went through his morning ritual before he headed downstairs. "Mipsy."

Mipsy popped in and looked up at Harry. "What can I help you with, Master Harry?"

Harry smiled slightly. "Can you show me the way to the family dining room so that I can eat some breakfast? While I eat I would like to talk to you."

Mipsy bobbed her head. "This way, Master Harry. I wasn't sure what you would like for breakfast so we fixed a little of everything for you to choose from. You are too thin, Master Harry, so we need to put some weight on you."

Harry blushed but sighed in resignation. He knew how hard it could be to change a House Elf's mind after they have made it up. He followed Mipsy through the house and to the family dining room. He couldn't help but smile at how nice it looked. He sat down in a chair just as food appeared on the table in front of him. His eyes widened at everything that on the table. There was bacon, sausage, biscuits, rolls, french toast, eggs, toast, different kinds of fruit, and several different kinds of juice. He shook his head in amazement and looked at Mipsy with a smile. "Why don't you have a seat so that we can talk, Mipsy?"

Mipsy's eyes widened. "Master Harry, is just like Mistress Lily used to be. Mipsy shall sit if you are sure that you want her too."

Harry nodded as he started putting a little of everything on a plate after he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. "I am sure, Mipsy. Now tell me is there anything that you house elves need? I am sorry that I wasn't around before now but I didn't know about this house or any other properties that I own. I will be sending word to my Godfather and having him come here so that he will be safe until I can get his name cleared. I would like several other bedrooms set up in case I invite some people over so that they have a place to sleep. I just found out that I and three others will be doing things in order to better the Wizarding world and restoring Hogwarts to it's former glory. Besides that I want to train as much as I can because I have a feeling sooner rather than later I will be facing the one who killed my parents and I want to be prepared. Is there a room set up for me to train in and just out of curiosity is there a potions lab in this Manor?"

Mipsy bobbed her head up and down enthusiastically. "There is a room for you to be able to train in, Master Harry. There is also a home gym in the Manor. There is two potions labs as well as a couple of gardens and a greenhouse out back that have potions ingredients growing in them. The House Elf that tends to the gardens and greenhouse is Remmy. Is there anything else you would like to know, Master Harry?"

Harry chewed the food in his mouth as he nodded. "How many elves do I have in this house? Are you all comfortable wherever you sleep or would you like new sleeping quarters?"

"We are happy where we are at, Master Harry. There are a total of elevn house elves for this Manor. There are two in the kitchen, one that does the gardening, three that clean the upstairs, one that does the laundry, and three that clean the downstairs. Plus there is me and I am the Head Elf for the Manor." Mipsy replied.

Harry smiled. "Alright I think that is it for now. I will be heading to Gringotts here soon so when I get back I would like a tour of the Manor so that I don't get lost. Also like I said earlier I would like some of the other bedrooms readied in case some other people come back with me."

Mipsy got off her chair. "Alright, Master Harry, I shall see to it. Mipsy will see you later."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle after Mipsy popped away. He knew that she would take care of everything that he had requested. He wandlessly checked the time and saw that it was ten minutes til ten. After he took one last drink of his pumpkin juice he stood up and thought about how he was going to get to Gringotts that morning. As he was thinking about his options Fawkes flashed in and he couldn't help but smile. Without a word he grabbed onto Fawkes tail and seconds later he was inside Gringotts. "Thank you, Fawkes." After Fawkes flashed away he walked to where he saw Silverblade standing. "Good morning, Master Goblin Silverblade, may your enemies never know what hit them."

Silverblade grinned. "May your vaults overflow with gold, young Lord Potter. I will take you back to Director Ragnok's office where he and the others are already gathered. It seems that the other three and their guardians were all in a hurry to be here and find out what is going on. They got here about three minutes ago."

Harry nodded. "I would have been here sooner but I actually slept in for once and then I had to eat breakfast. Thank you for meeting me personally, Silverblade."

Silverblade nodded and led the way back to Ragnok's office. "It was no problem, Harry. Did everything go alright at Potter Manor?"

Harry smiled slightly. "It went very well. My head house elf Mipsy is getting some rooms for other people in case they decide to come and stay with me. I haven't take a tour of the Manor yet but I plan on getting one when I get back. I went straight to bed last night when I got to Potter Manor." He nodded in respect at Ragnok when he entered his office and then nodded at the others in the office. "Good morning, everyone."

Ragnok nodded at Harry. "Good morning, Harry. Harry I would like to introduce you to Luna Lovegood who is Rowena Ravenclaw's heir, Susan Bones who is Godric Gryffindor's heir, and finally Daphne Greengrass who is Helga Hufflepuff's heir. With them our their parents and/or guardians. Xeno Lovegood is Luna's father. Amelia Bones is Susan's aunt and also the head of the DMLE. Daniel and Miranda Greengrass who are Daphne's parents. Everyone this is young Lord Harry James Potter the head of house to the Potter, Black, Le Fey, Emry, Slytherin, Pendragon, Matheson, and Davidson families."

At that everyone's eyes opened wide but it was Amelia Bones who said "Are you telling us, Ragnok, that Harry Potter is actually the one who runs our world? We have been looking for the Emry, Le Fey and Pendragon heir for forever and have never found him or her! He has the right to veto any law on the books and he has the right to come up with new laws! Not to mention he is the Potter, Black, and Slytherin heir along with two lesser houses. Dear Merlin, he could change our world!"

Ragnok nodded and smiled showing his teeth. "Oh I know that he can, Amelia. However that is not why I have summoned you all here. I have summoned you all because of something else but something which will be just as startling. Long before Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts Rowena Ravenclaw had a vision about a dark prophecy which told her that they would be needed in the future to help restore the greatness to Hogwarts and to reunite the four houses during a chaotic time. The four founders worked together to come up with a spell that would allow their spirits to come to their heirs and bind to them in order to help and guide them to do what needed to be done. Susan, Daphne, Luna, and Harry are the heirs and I know that Salazar has already been visiting Harry but if I were to take a guess I would say that Godric, Rowena, and Helga have also been visiting their heirs to get them started in training in what they need to know. When Harry showed up here we had found some disturbing information out."

Ameila frowned at that but before she could say anything Daniel Greengrass demanded "What kind of disturbing information, Ragnok?"

Ragnok shot a look at Harry and after getting a nod from him he looked back at the adults in his office. "Albus Dumbledore sealed the Potter's wills illegally. He did this because if he wouldn't have then things would have come to light that he didn't want to. Dumbledore sent Harry to the one place that both wills stipulated he was not to go because of the people's hate for anything not normal. He also set up a stipend to be given to Harry's guardians which they did not spend one sickle on him. Harry was emancipated yesterday as his right by the laws that state when the last member of a family can become head of that family when they reach thirteen years old. Young Harry didn't even know of his inheritance or his heritage until I told him last night. With Harry's permission I have set about reclaiming the funds that the Dursley's have gotten over the years as well as writing up a letter informing them that they owe back rent for the last thirteen years. Since Harry also owns Grunning Drills we are auditing it since Vernon Dursley works there and if anything is found like we think there will be Dursley will be fired and brought up on charges. It also came to light last night that Sirius Black was not the Potter's Secret Keeper and that one Peter Pettigrew was which Dumbledore knew since he witnessed both wills."

Amelia swore. "I will need a copy of those wills, Ragnok. I will make sure that Sirius Black is cleared of all charges. Although in hall honesty, Lord Potter-Black-Le Fey-Emry-Pendragon-Slytherin, you could make a statement and declare that he is clear of all charges and there isn't a thing that Dumbledore or anyone else could do since you are who you are. The Ministry of Magic has always known that one day the Le Fey, Emry, and Pendragon heir would be among us and that he or she would be the one running things either from behind the scenes or doing it in public."

Harry groaned and shook his head. "I hate attention, Madam Bones. I get so much of it with being the Boy-Who-Lived that it drives me crazy because I don't want it. Nobody can understand that I don't like being famous. I don't like the attention I get but yet nobody does anything to make sure that I can live in peace in this world. Nobody sees me for me except maybe Hermione Granger. Even though Ronald Weasley is one of my best friends I do know that at first he saw me for the Boy-Who-Lived instead of just Harry and that he sometimes does. I get that I am everyone's icon but that doesn't mean that I have to like it. And now there is no way I am going to be able to be just Harry! By the way does someone here want to tell me what in the hell the Ministry was thinking when they decided that it would be a great idea to start Tri-Wizard Tournament up again and that it should be held at Hogwarts this year? I learned of this last night in my chat with Salazar while I slept. Seeming as there are now four heirs to Hogwarts and we all go to the school we will be making sure that the tournament is completely safe. I don't care what anyone says there will be precautions taken and I want Auror's on hand through the whole damn thing! I already know what the tasks are and while we may not be able to change them we will make sure that whoever ends up in the tournament is kept safe. I will not and I'm pretty sure the other three will not stand by and let someone needlessly die just so that others can have some damn entertainment!"

Daphne Greengrass' eyes widened in shock. "Are they out of their bloody damn minds? Anyone with an ounce of common sense knows that someone will try to enter Potter into the tournament? He hasn't been safe at Hogwarts in the last three years as it is!"

At that Amelia stiffened. "What are you talking about, Miss Greengrass?"

Daphne shot Harry an apologetic look which he waved off as she said "The first year the Headmaster had something in the school and warned us that the third floor corridor was off limits unless we wanted to die a painful death. Later on that year we not only had a Mountain Troll in the school which Potter faced and came out on top but at the end of the school year he ended up facing Quirrel who apparently was possessed and he could have died! Second year we had a basilisk loose and he was the one who killed it but he was bitten. Then last year we had the Dementors and they seemed to go after him constantly. This year apparently we are holding the Tri-Wizard tournament so I don't doubt that he will be in danger once again! What do Lovegood, Bones, and I need to do, Director Ragnok, in order to claim our rights as the other three founders heirs? There is no way in hell that we are going to stand by and watch as Potter gets signaled out once again. It is high time that someone stands beside him that he knows will support his choices."

Ragnok smiled a shark tooth smile. "I am glad that you asked, Miss Greengrass. You three will need to take the inheritance test and then become emancipated yourselves. Your guardians and/or parents can still have say in what you do but the only way you will be able to make sure that nobody can contest the fact that together you four own Hogwarts you will need to be seen legally as adults in the Wizarding world and the only way for that to happen is to become emancipated. Then the four of you together can finally make the much needed changes to Hogwarts that are needed. You will be able to add classes, have classes that you don't think need to be at Hogwarts closed, change the way classes are done. You have final say of everything including hiring and firing Professors or Headmasters. Nobody will be able to tell you what you can and can't do while at Hogwarts as long as it comes to the things you want to change or add to at Hogwarts. Not only do you four own Hogwarts but you also own Hogsmeade."

Harry's eyes widened but then they narrowed. "Is it possible for me to change my classes then? Who would I have to talk to about that? I want to drop Divination and take up Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I really am tired of Trelawney predicting my death every class. And please everyone call me Harry. I think that if we are all going to be working together then we should all be on first name basis."

At that Amelia's eyes narrowed even as she nodded. "You would need to send word to your Head of House and let her know that you want to change electives but then again you may not have to since you are one of the heirs and own ¼th of Hogwarts. You will also have to take a test to see if you could go into the fourth year class or if you would need to be in the third year class for those two classes."

Harry couldn't help but smile sheepishly. "I could probably pass my OWLs and NEWTs in those two subjects as well as several others already. Salazar has been teaching me everything and anything in my sleep as well as dueling, hand to hand, parsalmagic, warding, curse breaking, and some other things. He has also given me a list of classes that use to be taught but are no longer taught at Hogwarts. He is very passionate about making sure that Hogwarts is restored to her former glory and then some."

Luna who had been silent up til then nodded and dreamily said "Rowena has been doing the same things but she has also been helping me hone my seer abilities. She wants to make sure that I am able to help Harry succeed where others have failed. She wants not only Hogwarts restored but she wants the Wizarding world restored as well. She wants to make sure that the four houses come back together like they once were so that we can defeat the darkness coming once and for all."

Susan nodded. "Godric has been teaching me pretty much the same things plus a lot of extra including the animagus transformation into more than one animal. He thinks that we will all need it this coming year. He said that we would be stronger together than we would be apart."

Daphne smirked. "Helga has said the same thing about all of us being stronger together than we are apart. She has been teaching me everything plus Healing because she said I would need it this coming school year. I think that we need to do the emancipation in order to make sure that nobody can take from us what is ours. If we are going to get our fellow classmates out of this coming school year alive then we need to do everything in our power to do so."

Amelia sighed and exchanged looks with Daniel, Xeno, and Miranda before she said "We will let you all become emancipated under the understanding that you talk to us about what you are planning. You four may be politically and magically strong but you are still young. It won't hurt to have an adults view on things. Besides we may be able to come up with something that you four could forget."

Harry, Susan, Daphne, and Luna exchanged longs looks and then all nodded at once in agreement to Amelia's words. They all four knew that what she said was the truth. Besides they figured that it wouldn't hurt to have some people help them so that they weren't alone in what was to come.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* Wooohooo there is chapter 2! Sorry for the short delay in updating but dealing with a hurt back and hip so I can't sit up for too long at one period of time... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story... I am so happy that you all like it... Now here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once inheritance tests were finished and the emancipation papers signed Ragnok looked at the four teens and the adults in front of him. "We can do this one of two ways but I honestly think you should do the second option. The first option is that you don't tell anyone that you claimed your birthrights until the first of September. The second option and the best one I think is that you should let us leak to the Daily Prophet that the founders heirs have been found and that they have claimed their heritage. I also think that you should let us name you. Now before you say no to that let me tell you why I think this. I think that you should let it be known now so that you can take over the school and personal vaults to the founders that you are heir's to because if you do then you can make sure that tuition for Hogwarts is how the Founders set it for and not what the Board of Governors think it should be. I am not sure if any of you realize this but Muggle-borns are being charged more for their tuition then Purebloods or even Half-Bloods. Also the book cost and other school supplies is higher for Muggle-Borns than it is for the Purebloods or Half-Bloods. That is not the way that Salazar, Godric, Helga, and Rowena set it up. Also by letting it be known now that you four own Hogwarts you can start going through the school and making the changes that you need to make. I would suggest that you have some kind of security set up for this year to make sure that people are who they are supposed to be."

He stopped for a minute and then started back in again. "Harry, I think that it would also be wise to let it be known that you are the Pendragon, Le Fey, Emry, Black, Matheson, Davidson, as well as the Potter heir. The reason being is if people know what family lines you come from they will be less likely to mess with you. Also I was going over your vaults last night after you left and one more appeared. You also happen to be the Peverell heir so you will need to claim that Lordship as well. I think the reason it didn't show up last night during your inheritance test is because you first had to be admitted into the Potter ancestral home which you were. If we were to re-do the inheritance test right now it would show up."

Harry groaned but nodded. "Let's do the inheritance test again so that I have proof if someone tries to do anything about it."

Ragnok nodded and motioned to the items still on his desk. He watch as Harry sliced his hand open and let the blood drop onto the parchment. Once he saw Harry step back he looked over the parchment and nodded as what he thought would happen, happen. He waited until it was finished and then looked up at Harry and the others. "It was just as I thought, Harry. You are also the Peverell heir. I will go and get the ring myself so that you all have some privacy and time to discuss what you want to do about the options that I have given you. I will be back in ten minutes with the ring and some refreshments."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Ragnok." He waited until Ragnok was out of the office and the door was shut before he turned back to everyone else. "So what is everyone's thoughts on what Ragnok suggested?"

Susan sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We all know how much you hate attention, Harry, but I have to say that I think the best option is the second one. We have a school that is going to be depending on us. At least this way you won't be the only one getting the attention. Besides think of it this way. If it is leaked out now then by the time we go to Hogwarts on September first everyone should be used to the idea that us four own the school. If nothing else by us letting it be known that we own Hogwarts we have a better chance of making sure that you come through this year alive. We already know about the Tri Wizard Tournament and we already suspect that some how, some way your name is going to come out of whatever they use to choose champions so by letting it be known that we have final say of anything to do with Hogwarts we can at least make sure that the other champions and the other students are safe during the whole ridiculous tournament."

Daphne nodded and looked Harry straight in the eye. "I know that you hate to use your fame but if there is ever a time for it to be used it is now. What you need to remember is that you are no longer alone, Harry. You have us and you have are relatives to help you with whatever you need. We have to do whatever we can to make sure that not only you but everyone else comes out alive. It will be different this time, Harry. You will have more people standing by your side. You will not have to face anything alone. You will get through this and so will everyone else. We may have to do things that we don't like but at least we will live to see another day."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I may not like it but I know that it has to be done. Alright we will give Ragnok the okay and let him leak it out that we are the founders heirs and that I am the heir to the Le Fey, Emry, Pendragon, Black, Peverell, Davidson, and Matheson heir as well. If I'm giving the okay I may as well give the whole thing the okay. I am not looking forward to the attention that I am going to get. Since I am being outed as the Emry, Le Fey, and Pendragon heir what does that mean for me?"

Amelia smiled slightly. "Since it will be known that you are the heir and that since you claimed the Slytherin Lordship that you more than likely claimed the others as well you will be the most sought after wizard in our world. It will also be expected that you will be looking through the laws and righting the wrongs that have been done over the years. You will be able to clear Sirius Black's name, Harry. You will be able to live with him or have him live with you if you choose too. Also you can replace anyone in the Ministry that you think needs replaced. I would suggest that you do go through the laws soon or at least the ones that have been passed in the last one hundred years. People are going to look to you for the answers. They are going to look to you to lead. Just remember that you are not alone. Also you will have several seats on the Wizengamot but you can also veto anything that you think isn't fair. We have little time and a lot to get done. Miranda, if you could take Harry and get him outfitted in the proper clothes that would help greatly. Xeno, start a special edition paper and get an exclusive from the four kids. Daniel and I will head to the Ministry so that we are there when it is let known that the founders heirs and that the Le Fey, Emry's, Pendragon, and Peverell heir has been found and who they are. We need to get the kids behind wards as quickly as we can. Harry, I will start on the papers to free Sirius for you as soon as I get to my office. We will meet back up this evening at six. Where do we want to meet?"

Harry smiled slightly. "I invite you all to Potter Manor. It is where I am staying and I would love it if you all stayed with me."

After exchanging looks the adults all nodded but it was Daniel who said "If you can send a house elf here at six, Harry, he or she can bring us to you."

Harry grinned and then handed out sticks to Xeno, Daniel, and Amelia. "Those will bring you to my home when you are ready. The password is Founders heirs. I kind of figured that you guys would want to come over."

Amelia smiled softly. "Thank you, Harry. And thank you for trusting us to help you through this even though right now you have no reason too.

Harry shook his head. "If Susan, Luna, and Daphne trust you then who am I to disagree? I will trust you until I have reason not to. Now Ragnok should be back soon so we can get this all going. I know that we all have a lot to do today."

Daniel nodded and conjured a sheet of parchment and a quil. He sat down at the table and started writing a list of what needs to be done before the day is over. He went back over it and then handed it to Harry. "See if there is anything that you want to add to that list, Harry."

Harry quickly read over the list and then took the quil from Daniel's hand and added a couple of things to the list just as Ragnok walked back into his office. "I added a couple of things but those can be done once we are all at Potter Manor this evening."

Daniel nodded. "I agree."

Harry gave Daniel a small smile before he turned to look at Ragnok. "We have decided to go with the option of outing us as the Founders heirs, Ragnok. We also think you should go ahead and out me as the Pendragon, Le Fey, Emry, Black, Peverell, Davidson, and Matheson heir as well. Might as well do it all in one shot. Could you make sure that we have time to shop though before the Special Edition goes out? I would rather us all be behind the wards at Potter Manor so that we are not mobbed right away. Apparently I'm going to need a new wardrobe."

Ragnok nodded. "I can hold off letting the Daily Prophet know for a couple of hours but the notice will be sent to the Ministry of Magic letting them know about you claiming your Lordships. They will also get the notice that you and the others have accepted your birthright and what comes with it for being the Founders heirs. I do think that for now any and all mail that you receive should come here first so that we can scan it to make sure that it isn't dangerous to you or the others. At some point this week, Harry, I would like for you to come back in so that I can have a Goblin Healer do a complete diagnostic scan on you. I want to make sure that you are at your best for what is coming."

Harry nodded but before he could respond Daphne stepped forward with his wand out. He raised an eyebrow when she shot three spells at him but kept his mouth shut because he knew that she wasn't trying to harm him. He could feel her magic scanning him and smiled slightly at the warm feeling of it. His eyes widened when he heard her curse. "What is it, Daphne?"

Daphne swore long and hard before she finally calmed herself enough to answer Harry. "You have a horcrux in your head, Harry. What that means is that when Voldemort tried to kill you part of his soul entered where the killing curse hit because you were the closest thing to enter since he technically died that night. We will need to research ways to get it out of you."

Ragnok stepped forward. "If you would follow me we can take it out of you now, Harry. Us Goblins have a way to deal with these sorts of things but the ritual will take a couple of hours at least. Since you are a horcrux more than likely Riddle has made more so we know that we must look for them."

Amelia's eyes flashed even as they hardened. "I would check his followers vaults if I were you, Ragnok. Harry, are you willing to stay here longer to have this dealt with? Miranda, could you take Harry's measurements and go get his clothes for him? You would know what he should and shouldn't have. Xeno, you can get started on the article while we wait. I will have to head to the Ministry but, Daniel, you stay here in case something else comes up."

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I agree that this needs to be dealt with. If everyone else is alright with their assignments I don't mind getting this done now. Mrs. Greengrass, make sure that you have my vault charged for my clothes. Once you finish getting them and they are ready have them sent to Potter Manor."

Miranda smiled as she nodded and quickly took Harry's measurements. She couldn't help but frown at how small he was. She looked at her daughter. "Does Harry need to be on potions to help his growth, Daphne? He is way smaller than he should be for his age and he's too thin."

Daphne sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "He is malnourished, underweight, and as you said he's short for his age. A couple of his bones need to be re-broken and set correctly because when they healed they didn't heal correctly. I will do a more in depth scan alongside the Goblin Healer after the horcrux is dealt with."

Miranda nodded again. "Alright then I will get him everyday robes, dress robes, new school robes for him and the rest of you with not only your house crest on them but with the crest to the house you are heir to. Ragnok, I will need something that states their names and what houses they are heirs to so that Madam Malkin can add them to the robes. I will need a list of all houses that Harry is now the Lord of so that the crests can be added to the robes. Since we are letting everyone know just who he is we might as well go all out and make sure that everyone remembers that he is who is he."

Harry groaned but then he smirked. "I can live with that I guess. It will be worth it to see Malfoy and Parkinson put in their places. I really am tired of them thinking that they should have everything handed to them and when they get into trouble they threaten people with their family. If letting it be known just who I am will make them think twice about some of the stuff they pull then I am all for it. Amelia, while you are at the Ministry see if you can get me a copy of all the laws regarding the different magical creatures and how they are treated. I will not stand by and watch as someone from a different race or inheritance gets persecuted for what they are. That is how WWII started and I will be damned if we have a replay of that war in our world! I would also like to see the transcripts from the first Wizarding World Death Eater trials. Anyone that got off claiming the imperious curse will be retried and they will be questioned under veritaserum. We will get the truth one way or another. I want to knock out Voldemort's support base before he is back in power because if we do that then we will have an easier time of ending this war sooner. Daphne, while I'm undergoing the ritual to get this horcrux out of me I would like it if you would work with Susan and Luna and make a list of all the people that have been targeted at Hogwarts because they don't subscribe to the Pureblood ideology. Also come up with some rules and regulations that Professors and students alike have to follow. I don't think that we should have to tolerate the blatant favoritism that some Professors give just because a student belongs to a certain house."

Daphne, Luna, and Susan all nodded but it was Susan who said "We will also make a list of those known to torment Luna. I think that it is past time for them to reap what they have sowed. We will see you in a couple of hours, Harry."

Harry nodded and then followed Ragnok out of the office leaving Daphne, Luna, Susan, Xeno, and Daniel to talk among themselves since Amelia and Miranda left at the same time he did. He couldn't help but wonder just what they would come up with while he was going through what he was about to. "Will this hurt, Ragnok?"

"It will, Harry, but when it is over we will give you a pain potion. You need to think about claiming the basilisk that you killed and have it harvested for parts because basilisk is one way to destroy a horcrux. You will do what you have to in order to get the Wizarding World back to the way it should be. You and the other three will make sure that Hogwarts is restored to it's former glory and then some, Harry. This is why I promise you that the Goblins will do whatever we have to in order to help you. I know that you hate your fame but think of it this way. By using your fame and who you are it will make it both easier and harder for you to fulfill your destiny. You are not the kind of person who would use your fame for evil intentions. That is why it is best that it is you and not somebody else. You are full of love and will do whatever needs to be done to make sure that most of the Wizarding World comes out of what is to come alive. Remember that when you start thinking that you wished you never had the fame that you do." Ragnok responded. He knew that the young wizard beside him hated the idea of using his fame but he also knew that if it was anyone else that they would use their fame for their own gain instead of using it to help others.

Harry thought about Ragnok said for a couple of minutes and then nodded as a smile spread across his face. "Thank you, Ragnok. You are right I was having trouble thinking about using my fame but with the way that you put it helped me to see that it was and is the right thing to do. I will see you in a couple of hours."

Ragnok stepped back as Harry stepped into the ritual circle. He decided that he would stay so that someone would be with Harry and sent word to the others that they could use his office so that they remained undisturbed while they came up with a plan or whatever they were doing. He had no doubt that he made the right choice in telling Harry that the Goblin Nation would follow his lead and do whatever he needed them to in order to finish this war as quickly as they could. He also sent word that he wanted every vault of known and suspected Death Eaters searched for horcrux's. He then settled down to wait on the ritual to finish so that Harry was cleansed of the horcrux in his scar.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once Harry and Ragnok left Daphne looked at her dad with a raised eyebrow. "Father, I have a question. Since Harry killed the basilisk in his second year it is his to do with what he wants correct?"

Daniel nodded. "The basilisk is his since he defeated it. He could have it harvested for parts and sell them or keep them. What are you thinking, Daphne?"

Daphne smirked. "I'm thinking that Harry needs to have it harvested and have some stuff made out of it. A basilisk hide is hard to get through just like a dragon's if not harder. I think that it would be a good idea to have basilisk boots made out of it and possibly robes. I'm also thinking that there are several potions that could be made using basilisk ingredients. If Harry were to offer the opportunity to Professor Snape to help harvest the basilisk and maybe give him some ingredients I think that will go a long way in helping Professor Snape to back off of Harry some."

Luna smiled slightly and said "Professor Snape doesn't have a problem with Harry himself. He is playing a role because of his spying. If we could find a way to get the dark mark off of his arm than the Headmaster couldn't force him to spy once more when Riddle comes back. Professor Snape doesn't like being mean to Harry or even Neville but he feels he has to in case he needs to spy again. I know for a fact that if Harry was to talk to Salazar about the dark mark that he would know of a way to remove it from Professor Snape and those that truly regret ever getting the mark to begin with. If we are going to change Hogwarts and the Wizarding World then we should make sure that we do it from the beginning. The founders come to us because we are not only their heirs but because us four are the only ones who have showed that we don't care about house rivalry. We need to do them proud and make sure that Hogwarts once again rises to the top of best Wizarding schools in the world. We need to make sure others realize the error of their ways. The only way to not only save Hogwarts but the Wizarding World is to overcome the hate and prejudice that is everywhere. Harry was right in saying that we need to make sure that what happened in the Muggle's WWII doesn't happen in our world."

Susan smiled softly. "We will reform Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. We have the power behind us to do it. We have the knowledge of things that have been forgotten. We have better tools at our disposal that everyone could only hope and wish to have. We have the founders to help guide us. As long as we stick together, work together, and help each other we will do what we have to in order to make sure that we all survive. We will begin training together as soon as we can. We will use anything and everything that we can in order to do what we have to. We will survive what is to come and what is more we will thrive from it. We are the founders heirs. We are the ones who will make sure our school comes out of everything for the better. Speaking of school one of us needs to write the letter for Harry so that he can just rewrite it and send it off to Professor McGonagall. If she denies his request then we as founders heirs and the owners of Hogwarts will let him change his classes."

Luna and Daphne nodded in agreement and then sat down with Daniel and Xeno. The five of them started to talk and make lists on what needs to be done and in what order they should be done. They all agreed that Harry would need to learn Wizarding customs because of his station in the world now so they called a house elf and sent it off with a list of books on etiquette, customs, and the different ranks in the Wizarding World.

Two and a half hours later when Harry walked in with Ragnok they have several sheet of parchment filled with lists of things that needed to be accomplished and in what order they needed to be accomplished. Also by the time he walked in Miranda was back from the shopping trip she had taken.

Harry smiled at everyone and nodded before he looked at Ragnok. "We will head to Potter Manor now, Ragnok. You have my permission to divert my mail to scan it before sending it on to me. I also appreciate that you have waited until now to send the notice to the Ministry and the Daily Prophet about us."

Daphne who was the spokesperson for herself, Luna, and Susan spoke up and said "We also give you permission to divert our mail to here so that it can be scanned before coming to us, Ragnok. We have no doubt that several people are going to be angry once they learn everything. We would also like you to do an inventory and audit to the Founders vaults and the Hogwarts vault to let us know if anything is wrong with them. You may take the money for the fee out of my vault."

Ragnok shook his head. "The fee will be waived, Daphne. All of your mail will be rerouted to us and I will personally select the Goblins to scan it before sending it onto you. I know how to contact Harry so if I have any questions I will contact you all. The audit and inventory will be done in the next three days. Harry, I suggest that you rest some and tomorrow you can come back for the full diagnostic scan with a Goblin Healer. May your gold flow."

Harry smiled and bowed to Ragnok. "May your enemies die at your hand. I will see you tomorrow, Ragnok." He turned to Daphne, Susan, Luna, Xeno, Miranda, and Daniel. "If you all will come over here and touch my arms and back I will portkey us to my home." He waited until they did as he said before he activated his ring portkey which was configured to portkey him and others he gave permission to. When they landed in the welcome parlor he looked at his six companions with a smile. "Welcome to Potter Manor."

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is chapter 3! I am already halfway through chapter 4 so the wait shouldn't be as long this time given I'm not in too much pain in the coming days... I see the orthopedic surgeon on the 12th so I am hoping he will have an idea on how to get the pain under control and in a way I'm not so tired because of pain medicine... I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am back with a new chapter for you all! This chapter will be shorter than the ones before it but the next chapter goes back to seeing them be a bit longer... LOL... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry smiled at the look on everyone's faces at their first look of Potter Manor. "If you all will follow me I will show you around before I leave you to your own devices while I get some things done before Amelia gets here this evening. I know that we didn't get the chance to do any shopping so if someone knows of a tailor that is discreet we can have them come here tomorrow before we make our first public appearance out in Diagon Alley."

Everyone nodded but it was Luna who said "Make sure that you tell Snuffles I said hello, Harry. I did so enjoy playing with him last year."

Harry's eyes widened slightly even as he smiled. He started walking and pointed out different rooms as he talked. "I will be sure to do that, Luna. Now as you can see we are in the entrance hall of my home. The room off to the right is the receiving room for when I have guest coming in by the floo. The room off to the left is a public powder room. This Manor has five different floors plus a basement that has windows everywhere because of the potion labs in it, but the top two can only be accessed by those that I give permission too. There are also twenty five house elves around the place. This floor has the family dining room, formal dining room, living room for when I entertain guest, ballroom, two public restrooms, a meeting room, and of course the kitchen. The second floor holds a game room, family living room, a media room, a war room, a library, and a dueling room. The third floor holds several guest bedrooms. The fourth floor holds a private library, five apartments, a training room, a kitchen for if we want to cook something ourselves, and a room that functions like the room of requirement at Hogwarts. The fifth floor is where my bedroom is located. It also has another library, two apartments, an advanced training room, a meditation room, a music room, another game room, and another media room. Each floor has restrooms on them and the guest bedrooms are ensuites. The outside is extensive. I have three barns for different animals. There are also five greenhouses outside and different potions ingredients including rare ones throughout the extensive garden out back."

Daniel nodded impressed. "That is very impressive, Harry. If you don't mind the six of us can go to the meeting room and talk while you do whatever it is that you need to do. Don't hesitate to send a house elf if you need one of us for any reason."

Harry smiled. "I will be sure to do that, Daniel. Do you need a house elf to guide you back to the meeting room? I would do it myself but I'm already running a few minutes late for what I need to do."

Daniel shook his head. "We'll find it, Harry. We will see you later on."

Harry nodded and watched as the group walked away before he went into his bedroom and picked up the book on his bedside table. He wanted to make sure that Sirius knew that he was alright. As he started writing to Sirius he wondered how it was going at the Ministry and wondered if he would be able to talk Amelia into showing them all the memory.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Amelia knew the second that Fudge got the notice about the Founders heirs and Harry's lordships because at the same time she got her own copy of it. She picked it up and quickly walked out of her office to the elevator which she took to the Minister's office floor. Once there she walked out of the elevator and down the hall right into Fudge's office. She knew that he hadn't read the notices yet since she saw them off to the side unopened. "Minister, I do believe that you have something that you need read right away."

Cornelius Fudge looked up at Amelia's voice and then frowned at what she said. "What would that be, Amelia?"

Amelia sighed and pointed to the five Gringotts notices sitting by Fudge's left arm. "Those, Minister."

Fudge's eyes widened when he finally noticed the Gringotts notices at his elbow. He put his quill down and quickly opened the top one. His eyes widened in shock as he read it and then quickly opened the remaining four and read those. As he read the fifth and final notice he went white and stared at Amelia with wide eyes. "Dear Merlin!"

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "What is the matter, Minister?"

Fudge spluttered "There has to be some mistake. This can't be true."

Amelia shook her head. "You know as well as I do that Gringotts does not make mistakes, Cornelius. Besides you also know that everything on those kind of particular parchments is official and nothing but the truth. It seems that the founders heirs have all been found on to of the Pendragon, Le Fey, and Emrys heir. What is more the Slytherin, Pendragon, Le Fey, and Emrys heir are all the same heir. Now why don't you tell me what has you so pale?"

Fudge sighed. "I have a feeling that the Pendragon, Le Fey, and Emrys heir well now Lord will have me removed as Minister of Magic. I have done some things that I shouldn't have all because I let Dumbledore lean on me to make me do things his way. At the end of last school year I was told by Harry Potter that Sirius Black was innocent and that Peter Pettigrew was alive. I'm afraid to say I dismissed what he said because of Dumbledore. I'm sure by now you have read what was said in the notices since you got the same ones that I did. You know as well as I do now that Harry James Potter is Lord Potter-Peverell-Slytherin-Le Fey-Pendragon-Emrys. He also has some minor houses that he is head of house on as well. With the way I acted at the end of last year Lord Potter has every right to dismiss me as the Minister of Magic."

Amelia sighed and sat down. "Cornelius, I'm not going to lie to you because I never have and I never will. Harry has every right to fire you and put someone in place who will run our world the way that it should be ran. For too long you have listened to the likes of Malfoy and Dumbledore. In order to be an effective Minister you need to stand on your own two feet and make decisions yourself without constantly looking to someone else to guide you the way that they want you to go. If you want the chance to retain your job as Minister then you need to start righting the wrongs that you have committed. You need to clear Sirius Black of all charges and give him a pardon as well as compensation for the years he spent in Azkaban unlawfully. You will also need to have someone investigate the Dursley's which are the people that Harry lived with after his parents were murdered. From what I have seen and logically guesses he was abused the entire time that he lived with them. The Goblins actually had to heal him with the help of Daphne Greengrass. I can probably get you a meeting with Harry in the next couple of days but you have to be sure that you are finally going to start being the Minister that you are supposed to be. If I have learned one thing it is that Harry Potter is no longer going to let anyone make his choices for him."

Fudge took in a deep breath and let it out as he nodded slowly. "I understand what you are saying, Amelia. How have you come to know, the new Lord Potter?"

Amelia chuckled as she pointed at the notices once more. "Did the heirs of the other three founders register with you at all, Cornelius? My Susan is the heir of Godric Gryffindor, Daphne Greengrass is the heir of Helga Hufflepuff, and Luna Lovegood is the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw. That is how I met and got talking to Harry Potter. We need to schedule a meeting for tomorrow for you, I, and the head Unspeakable. The reason I said tomorrow is because the meeting is going to last several hours and I still have some things I need to get done before I meet up with Susan for supper at six. I will talk to Harry tonight about setting up a meeting with you."

She waited to see Fudge nod again and then swept out of the office and to her office. She wanted to get the papers clearing Sirius ready for Fudge to sign to clear the man. With that in mind she sat down at her desk and got started on the things that she needed. She only stopped when she heard several people gasping in shock and she looked up. She smirked when she saw that one of the women had the special edition of the _Daily Prophet_ in her hand.

Her smirk grew as she saw the headlines after she stood up and moved closer to the woman.

 _Founders heirs found and they have taken up the mantle of their Lordship and Ladyships._

 _Daphne Greengrass is Lady Hufflepuff, Susan Bones is Lady Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood is Lady Ravenclaw, and Harry Potter is Lord Slytherin!_

 _The heir to the Pendragon, Le Fey, and Emrys families found!_

 _Harry James Potter no longer just the Boy-Who-Lived! He is now Lord Harry Potter-Peverell-Black-Slytherin-Le Fey-Emrys-Pendragon._

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is this chapter! The next chapter will be longer and also have Dumbledore's reaction to seeing the newspaper... Click on the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is the next chapter finally for this story... Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Minerva McGonagall was in the Great Hall eating a late lunch with Albus, Severus, Filius, Pomona, Poppy, Septima, and Hagrid when several owls flew in with two of them going straight to her. She was surprised to see a Special Edition of _The Daily Prophet_. Her eyes narrowed when she recognized the writing on the letter to her. She put the letter down though in favor of seeing just why the _Daily Prophet_ decided it needed to put out a Special Edition.

Her eyes widened when she saw the headlines of the paper.

 _Founders heirs found and they have taken up the mantle of their Lordship and Ladyships._

 _Daphne Greengrass is Lady Hufflepuff, Susan Bones is Lady Gryffindor, Luna Lovegood is Lady Ravenclaw, and Harry Potter is Lord Slytherin!_

 _The heir to the Pendragon, Le Fey, and Emrys families found!_

 _Harry James Potter no longer just the Boy-Who-Lived! He is now Lord Harry Potter-Peverell-Black-Slytherin-Le Fey-Emrys-Pendragon._

"Dear Merlin" she breathed out.

Albus looked up at that and over at Minerva. "What is the matter, Minerva?"

Minerva turned her head to look at Albus. "Look at your newspaper, Albus."

Albus frowned, but did as he was told. He paled even as his eyes widened in shock. "How did he find out? I made sure not to tell him."

Minerva's eyes narrowed at Albus and she hissed "What do you mean that you made sure not to tell him? Are you telling us that you kept Harry Potter's heritage from him, Albus?! You do realize that you could get into trouble for that don't you? What in the bloody hell were you thinking, Albus?!"

Albus swallowed had at the look not only in Minerva's eyes, but in everyone else's eyes as well. "I was going to tell him when he was older, Minerva. I just thought that he was too young to deal with it all. Although I didn't know about the Slytherin, Emrys, Le Fey, Davidson, Pendragon, Matheson, or Peverell lordships. I did know that he was the heir to the Potter and Black families. I was only trying to protect him."

Minerva shook her head. "Don't even try that line on us, Albus. Now all of us can understand why he didn't act the way that he should of. Did he even get the Muggle-Born packet since he was Muggle raised or did you decide that he didn't need it? Severus, in your first class with Harry did he know how to chop, dice, or simply cut the ingredients they had to use? Did he understand why he was doing what he was doing? I know that I had to correct the way he was holding his wand and even his quill."

Severus shook his head. "Even to this day he has difficulty with preparing the ingredients. I just thought that he didn't much care about following the directions, but now I can see and tell otherwise. Now that I know or at least suspect he didn't get the Muggle-Born packet than I can suspect that he also didn't get the extra reading materials that he should have so that he would know what to expect when it comes to Potions and how to prepare the ingredients in the way that they call for."

Albus frowned. "Harry isn't Muggle-Born so he didn't need the Muggle-Born packet."

Minerva scoffed. "Harry Potter is Muggle raised, Albus, unless you have forgotten which I seriously doubt since you made sure that everyone knew he wasn't being raised in the Wizarding world! How dare you keep his heritage and birthright from him?! Not only have you opened yourself up for legal trouble, but since Harry, Lovegood, Greengrass, and Bones are all Founders heirs and have become emancipated you have left yourself open to censor from them because of how you have run this school! All of us have tried to tell you that the stunts you have been pulling is wrong, but you didn't listen to any of us. So help me, Albus, if either of those four start asking us questions we have to answer truthfully unless we want to lose our jobs. I for one refuse to lose my job because you think that you know better than anybody else!"

She grabbed the letter that was addressed to her and stood up. She wasn't surprised at all to see that Severus, Poppy, Pomona, and Filius all stood up with her. She glared once more at Albus and then stormed out of the Great Hall with the other four following her. She led the way to her quarters and motioned for them to come in and sit down. Once she was seated herself she looked at her friends and sighed. "Albus really has messed up big time and it is going to be left up to us to clean is mess up. Any suggestions?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I will owl Potter and see if he is up for a meeting with us all. The reason I will be the one to owl him is because I owe him an apology. If I had known that he didn't know even the simplest of things when it came to Potions I would have pulled him aside and taught him one on one just to make sure that he learned everything that he should have before the first class."

Poppy sighed. "I want to do a full in depth medical scan on Mr. Potter. I never did one before because Albus assured me that he had, had one before he came to Hogwarts for his first year. I also want to do full medical scans of all years to make sure that nothing was missed about any of our students."

Minerva nodded. "I think that, that is a good idea, Poppy. If I know Harry like I think, I do the first thing he is going to do is even the playing field so to speak. He isn't going to let those that have been bullying people continue to get away with it. Filius, Severus, and Pomona, we will need to make sure that our houses are in order. I also think that it would be a good idea to write down lists of what changes we would like to see brought about here at Hogwarts."

Pomona smirked. "Maybe we will finally be able to get rid of Binns and get someone who will actually teach something other than Goblins Wars to our students. I also think that Wizarding Studies/Culture needs to be added back into the curriculum and mandatory for first year up through third year Muggle-Born and Muggle raised students. However, on that aspect I think that Muggle Studies needs to be revamped and mandatory for Purebloods first year through third year."

Minerva summoned a quill and parchment and started writing the ideas down. Once she had those wrote down she looked back up. "Any other suggestions?"

Filius cleared his throat. "I have always thought that we should hold one or two classes on teaching Muggle-Born and Muggle raised students on how to properly write with a quill. They all also need a refresher course in writing their essays in their own words and not using the words in the books verbatim. We need to see that they are understanding what they are reading."

Pomona chuckled. "I think that we should also restart the Professor's assistant programs to help cut down on some of our own work loads. There is no reason why our most promising students in year six or seven cannot help us grade the homework assignments of years one through four."

Severus cleared his throat. "Don't forget that Albus has decided to host the Tri-Wizard tournament here this year. We will need Potter, Greengrass, Lovegood, and Bones here before school starts to go over the wards especially with Durmstrang coming here. It isn't that I'm worried about the Durmstrang students bringing Dark objects onto the school grounds, but I am worried about Karkaroff attempting to bring something dark onto our school grounds."

Minerva scowled. "I told Albus that it was a stupid idea to begin that tournament again. I have no doubt that somehow Harry's name will end up in the Goblet of Fire. Every year so far he has had to face something or other since he's came to Hogwarts."

Filius shook his head. "Then we'll have to do our best to make sure if the lad does end up in the tournament that he has support. We will not let a repeat of his second year happen again regardless of what Albus tells us to do. You do realize that Harry can now overrule anything and everything to do with our world do you not? He has veto rights on everything because of who he is heir to. Not that I think he will use those powers unless it is to benefit everyone in our world."

Severus nodded. "I have a feeling he will be using that power to finally clear Black's name as well as make things better for Lupin. We should work on getting that list put together as to make everything easier for Potter and the other three when they do come here."

Everyone nodded and got to work. They wanted to make things as easy as they could for their four students.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry had just finished writing his letter to Sirius when a pop was heard. He turned his head quickly and what he saw made him jump off of his bed. "Sirius!"

Sirius laughed and caught Harry as the boy threw himself at him. "Pup!"

Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius and hugged him as tightly as he could. "I was just getting ready to send a letter to you. What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Sirius kissed the top of Harry's head and with his godson still in his arms he led the way back over to the bed Harry had been sitting on when he showed up. "I remembered you telling me about Dobby so I called for him and asked him to bring me to you if he could. I knew that you were going to need me as soon as I read the Special Edition of the Daily Prophet. Pup, are you okay? I know that you hate being in the spotlight."

Harry shrugged as he burrowed into Sirius' side. "I'm fine now that I'm away from the Dursley's and no longer under Dumbledore's control. I let Ragnok out me to the Wizarding world so that I can clear your name much easier had I tried to do it before everyone knew just who I was and what power I held. Believe it or not Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, and Daphne Greengrass have all been a good help. Luna's father, Susan's aunt, and Daphne's parents are more than willing to help us should we need it. Are you alright, Sirius? I don't want you being here to bring you trouble."

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "I'm right where I need to be, pup. We will need to talk to the others, but that can wait until later. Right now I want to spend some time with you. Where are the others by the way? I have a feeling they didn't let you come back here by yourself."

Harry chuckled. "I'm not sure where they are exactly. I gave them a quick tour of the Manor which I didn't know until I got the information from my Head of House ring when the Goblin's were taking the horcrux out of my head. I still have some healing that needs to be finished, but having the horcrux taken out drained me of everything pretty much."

Sirius scowled even as his eyes flashed with anger. "We will be talking about that later, Harry. Right now you need to rest some. Come on let's lay down for awhile."

Harry smiled shyly as he laid down with Sirius on his bed. Within two minutes both him and Sirius were out like lights. They didn't even stir when Luna popped her head in to check on them before going back to join the others.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Luna excused herself from everyone an hour after they arrived at Potter Manor and went to check on Harry. She wasn't surprised at all to see Harry asleep in his bed with Sirius Black beside him. With a smile on her face she quietly closed Harry's bedroom door and warded it before making her way back to everyone else. "Harry won't be joining us for a couple of hours. He is currently sleeping like he should be."

Daniel Greengrass quirked an eyebrow. "What aren't you telling us, Luna?"

Luna smiled serenely. "Just that he with the person he needs to be with the most at the moment. I'm sure that they will join us later on."

Daphne's eyes widened in surprise. "Sirius is with him then?"

Luna nodded. "They are both asleep. We will have to make sure that they have food waiting on them when they wake up and come down."

Daniel's mouth dropped open when he realized what Luna and Daphne was talking about, but then he closed it and nodded. "We will make sure that there is food for them. If Sirius Black is already keyed into the wards then it means that Harry trusts him implicitly. He will be safe here."

Xeno nodded. "We'll need to get him some clean clothes and robes though."

Luna smirked. "Not a problem, daddy. Dobby will be bringing clothes for Sirius later today."

Susan chuckled. "That elf is scarily devoted to Harry that is for sure. Alright let's get back to work."

Everyone nodded and did just that.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Amelia was still smirking an hour after she left the Minister's office. She was now on the way back to Fudge's office with the papers that would clear Sirius Black once and for all. She knocked on his office door once and then walked in. She ignored Delores Umbridge and put the papers down on Fudge's desk. "Sign those, Minister."

Fudge quickly read over them and then signed them before handing them back to Amelia. "You will make sure that it is known that Black is free and clear to the press, Amelia?"

Amelia looked at Fudge in surprise even as she nodded. "If that is what you want, Minister."

Fudge nodded. "I'll hold a more thorough press conference tomorrow. Please let Lord Potter-Peverell-Black-Slytherin-Le Fey-Emrys-Pendragon know that should he need anything I will help him in whatever way that I can."

Amelia nodded and then turned on her heel and walked out of the office. She was almost to the elevator when she heard Umbridge shrieking in fury and smirked again. She couldn't wait to let Harry know that Sirius was free and clear of all charges. She went back to her office once again and wrote out the press release and sent it to the Daily Prophet. She really couldn't wait to see people's reactions to a second Special Edition newspaper.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I had a lot of fun writing this chapter... lmao... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: First off I want to thank everyone for the reviews and for putting this story on alerts and/or favorites! I am so glad that you all are enjoying it! Now originally I was going to attempt to keep the bashing to a minimal and that is still my plan, but honestly I can't say that I will be able to or not until further on in the story... Now that I have said that it is time for this chapter which while towards the end of the chapter may have some of Harry and the others, this chapter will primarily focus on reactions/conversations of several others!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Word Count: 2,544**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus Dumbledore sat at the table in the Great Hall in shock for several minutes after Minerva, Severus, Pomona, Filius, and Poppy stormed out. He finally shook his head to clear it and that is when he saw the rest of his colleagues looking at him with glares on their faces. "What?"

After sharing looks with her fellow professors, Septima Vector looked at Albus with hard eyes. "We are in agreement with Minerva, Albus. If Harry Potter or any of the other three founder heirs start asking us questions we will answer them truthfully. I do not know what game you are trying to play, and yes I said game because I have no doubt that you are trying to play one with young Lord Potter, but none of us will be a party to it. You know damn well that he should have been given the same packet that the Muggle-Borns get since he was Muggle raised. It is mine and everyone else's duty here to make sure that he learns what he is supposed to in order to succeed in life, but for some reason you have set him up to fail. That stops now because if it does not I can promise you that you will NOT like the results once I am finished with you. Am I clear, Headmaster?"

Albus' eyes widened in shock. "How dare you talk to me like this, Septima?! I am your boss so you will show me respect."

Septima laughed as she shook her head and stood up. "Actually my boss or should I saw bosses are the four young kids that have emancipated themselves by taking their Lordships and Ladyships, Albus. Don't forget that you too now answer to them, Old Man, and I really do not like your chances. I do hope that you have some explanations for them when they show up here because I have no doubt that they will indeed show up before the first of September if ONLY to make sure that you are not trying to endanger any students again this year."

Albus' eyes flashed in anger as he watched Septima storm out of the Great Hall followed by the rest of his professors. He swore once he was alone because he knew that what Septima and even Minerva said to him was the truth. He swore again as he realized that all the plans he had come up with over the last ten years were now truly dead in the water. He could not help but wonder just how and when Harry had found out his heritage. He had made sure to keep it from him because he did not want something like this to happen.

He sighed as he tried to think of a way that he could get Harry and the other three founders' heirs under his control. As his eyes lit upon the paper he paled drastically as he finally saw what he should have seen when Minerva did everything, but push the paper in front of his face. Harry was not only Lord Slytherin, but he was Lord Harry Potter-Peverell-Black-Slytherin-Le Fey-Emrys-Pendragon. He knew then that he would have no chance to get Harry back under his control.

While he admitted he would not be able to get Harry back under his control he could not help but wonder what it was that made the boy go looking for information on his family. He also wondered how Harry had known to go to Gringotts to get an inheritance test done because he doubted that Remus or Sirius had told the boy to do it. Now the only thing he could do was try to salvage his plans in some way, shape, or form and make sure that he kept his job.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lucius Malfoy was in his study when he heard his son and heir shout. He jumped out of his seat and ran to where he heard his son's voice coming from. He ran into the family room with his wand drawn which he quickly put away when he saw that there was not a threat. He scowled as he strode across the floor to his son. "Why are you shouting like a common person, Draco?"

Instead of responding to his father Draco held the paper up and out to him. When he noticed that his father was reading he shut his eyes. He could not believe that the boy he loved to taunt was the richest and most powerful wizard of the Wizarding world. He just knew that the way he treated Harry Potter was going to come back to haunt him. When he heard his father swearing his eyes snapped open. "Now do you see why I was screaming, Father? The boy I have been mean to is the most powerful and richest wizard in our world both magically and politically. He could crush us and there is not a bloody thing that we can do about it."

Lucius swallowed hard as he realized the truth in his son's words. He had no doubt that if Harry Potter wanted to do that he could end his family and would be in the right to do so. He could only hope and pray that Harry was forgiving and believed in giving people another chance. He looked at his wife and then his son. "Harry Potter has the right to end the Malfoy family for the wrongs that we have committed against him. If we want the chance to come out of everything unscathed then we need to change the way we think and act. Draco, from now on I want you to be nothing but respectful to Harry Potter and all of his friends. Narcissa, you need to reach out and mend the bridges that have been broken between you and Andromeda. I have no doubt that Harry or even Sirius Black will be reinstating them into the Black family while casting out those that they feel have wronged them. I, myself will be writing a formal apology to Harry Potter and Miss Granger. I would write one to the Weasley's, but I want to see if they stick by him first or not. I am still not sure if Molly Weasley nee Prewett set it up so that Harry would become friends with the youngest Weasley boy. I would not put it past her because of her greed. Am I understood?"

Narcissa nodded. "I will write and send an owl to Andromeda before the end of the day, Lucius. Would it be alright to invite her and her family over to the Manor?"

Lucius nodded curtly. "I think that is a splendid idea, darling. Draco, I want you to write an apology letter to Miss Granger and apologize for every little thing that you have done to her. I hate to repeat myself, but I will just this once. If we are to survive was is to come, then we need to make amends for the wrongs that we have done." After he saw his son nod at him he swept out of the family room and back to his office. He had several letters that needed to be written and he needed to floo call Severus to see what needs to be done to help Bones, Potter, Greengrass, and Lovegood with taking their rightful places in Hogwarts. He would do what he could to make sure that the transition went as smooth as it could.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione Granger's eyes widened in shock and surprise as she read The Daily Prophet. She couldn't believe what she was reading so ended up reading it another six times to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She could not contain a whoop of joy which brought her mother and father running to her bedroom. When she saw them looking at her in shock she blushed even as she held the newspaper out to them so that they could read it. "Harry is finally free of his so called relatives. I am not sure exactly what everything means that was said in the paper, but Harry no longer has to listen to anybody who tells him that he has to go to his aunt and uncle's during the summer. It also means now that Headmaster Dumbledore can no longer tell Harry what to do outside of school."

At that Dan Granger looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. "Why would the Headmaster be able to tell your friend Harry what he can do when he is not at school?"

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair that was finally starting to straighten out a litter. "From what Headmaster Dumbledore told Harry, or led him to believe, he was Harry's Magical Guardian or something like that. He was constantly forcing Harry back to his stupid relatives when he knew that Harry's relatives did not treat him the way that he should be treated. Now Harry is truly out from the Headmaster's control and will be able to make changes that desperately need to be made at Hogwarts. I need to go to Flourish and Blotts to see if I can find any books about the older Wizarding world family names. I know that some of the ones that Harry now has attached to his name are important, but the thing is I'm not sure how important they are."

Emily smiled fondly. "We will take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow, Hermione. For now, why don't you write your friend to check and see how he is doing. This all must have been one big shock to him."

Hermione nodded and sat down to do just that. She wanted to make sure that Harry was alright and to let him know that if he or the other three needed help with anything she would do whatever she could to help them.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Molly Weasley was just sitting down to a late lunch with her husband and her four youngest children when The Daily Prophet was delivered. When she opened it and read the headlines she shouted "No! This can't be!"

Arthur looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow as he reached out and snagged the paper from his wife's hands. After reading the headlines he grinned. "Good for Harry."

Molly looked at him with a glare. "No, Harry cannot claim his heritage because if he does then it will ruin all the plans that have been made."

Arthur's eyes hardened as he looked at his wife. "Just what plans are those, Molly? I told you when I found you plotting before Harry even came to Hogwarts that you had better not try anything or you would live to regret it. Just what plans have you been making that Harry could ruin by claiming his heritage? Tell me now, Molly!"

Molly paled when she saw the rage in her husband's eyes. She could feel his command take hold and swallowed hard. "Albus had me set up the meeting at Kings Cross Station to make sure that Ron befriended Harry and turned him against any house other Gryffindor. Albus has been paying for Ginny and Ron's Hogwarts tuition out of Potter's vault. He also talked about having Ginny and Harry marry so that we get access to his vaults. Ron has been getting paid to be Potter's friend and spy on him."

Arthur's face grew thunderous. "HOW COULD YOU, MOLLY?! HOW COULD YOU WILLINGLY STEAL FROM A BOY WHO GAVE EVERYTHING TO DESTROY VOLDEMORT! YOU WILL PAY BACK EVERY GALLEON THAT YOU HAVE BEEN PAID FROM HARRY'S VAULTS PLUS INTEREST. YOU, RONALD, AND GINERVA WILL STAY AWAY FROM THE LAD. ONE FOOT OUT OF LINE AND I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS FAMILY. I, Arthur Billius Weasley, Head of the Weasley family do hereby bound Molly Anne Weasley to the Burrow unless I give her permission to leave. So I say, so mote it be!"

Molly paled even as she gasped as she felt the magic taking hold of her. "Arthur, you can't do this to me! I was only doing what I was told by the Leader of the Light! You have no right to punish me. I demand that you undo this now!"

Arthur's eyes flashed with anger as he stood up. "I have every right and you damn well know it, Molly! I am the head of this family, not you! You had no right to do Albus Dumbledore's bidding without consulting me since it is my name that you have. If Harry brings charges against you then you can damn well be sure I won't stop him. We will be having a family meeting later on once I can get Bill and Charlie here. I will discover just how far you have gone."

Ron showed his stupidity as he blurted out "Does this mean I won't be getting paid any longer? It's just not fair that Harry gets everything!"

Arthur turned towards his youngest son and shouted "GO TO YOUR BEDROOM NOW! I WILL BE UP LATER TO DEAL WITH YOU!" He waited until he heard Ron's bedroom door shut before he turned to look at his daughter. "If I find out that you have known what your mother and brother have been up to you will wish that you never found out." He then turned his glare to Molly. "See what you have done? From now on everything will be cleared by me before you can make any decisions regarding our children."

He saw Fred and George glaring at Ginny and Molly so he motioned for them to follow him and walked outside to his shed. He needed to put some distance between him and his wife before he did or said something he wasn't sure he would regret or not. Once they were in his shed he looked at his twin sons. "I know that you two had nothing to do with any of this. I would like you to write Harry and offer him any support that he needs. I will be writing to your older brothers and have them come home so that we can have a family meeting. I fear that your mother has done something so bad that she very well could end up in Azkaban for."

Fred shook his face at the look on his dad's face. "Dad, you can't blame yourself for this."

George nodded. "The fault lies with Mom, Ron, and Ginny."

Fred shrugged. "We'll write to Harry."

George smiled. "He won't blame you or any of the rest of us."

Fred smiled. "He knows we'd never betray him."

Arthur couldn't help but smile. "I'll let you two go write him then while I write to your brothers. For now, leave your mother, sister, and younger brother alone. We'll decide later what their punishments will be."

Fred and George both nodded and then followed their dad out of his shed and back to the house. They ignored their mother and sister as they made their way to their bedroom while their father made his way to his study. They had no doubt that Harry wouldn't blame them at all and would lay the blame exactly where it belonged.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* This chapter was fun to write... hehe... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So this chapter may be a bit longer than the previous one, but that should be a good thing for you all… LOL… Here is the next chapter of this story… There will be some prompts in this chapter from Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank Prompts Galore forum! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Word/Phrase Prompts: Alliterating Phrases: 125: Turn the Tables

Word/Phrase Prompts: Alliterating Phrases: 101: Shape Up or Ship Out

Word/Phrase Prompts: Alliterating Phrases: 104: Sink or Swim

Word/Phrase Prompts: Alliterating Phrases: 95: Rant and Rave

Word/Phrase Prompts: Alliterating Phrases: 51: Hard Headed

 **Word count: 2,575 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry blinked several times before he finally opened his eyes up. He couldn't help, but smile because of the fact that he could feel Sirius lying beside him still. He knew then that everything had truly happened and that it hadn't been a dream. He couldn't contain a sigh of relief. When he felt Sirius run a hand through his hair he knew that the older man was awake. "You really are here."

Sirius smiled as he ran his right hand through Harry's hair again. "I really am here, Harry. How do you feel after getting some much needed sleep?"

Harry turned around so that he could look at Sirius. "I feel more refreshed than I have in a long while. There is a lot that I need to tell you, but I'm not exactly sure where to start. There has been so much going on in the last two days that my head feels like it is spinning."

Sirius nodded. "I can understand that, pup. Why don't you start with how you knew to do an inheritance test to begin with?"

Harry shrugged. "I was sitting in my bedroom at Privet Drive and was thinking about the last three years at Hogwarts and I wished that I wouldn't be in danger again when I returned to Hogwarts for my fourth year. Shortly after I thought that Fawkes flamed in and shook his tail at me so I grabbed it and he flamed me to Gringotts where I first talked to Master Silverblade and then Director Ragnok himself. Director Ragnok or Ragnok as he told me to call him had me do an inheritance test, a creature inheritance test, and a test to check for potions and spells on me."

Sirius chuckled. "Well that explains how you knew about doing an inheritance test then. I could kill Dumbledore for not telling you about your heritage. So what happened next?"

Harry pushed himself into a sitting position and then leaned against the headboard of his bed. He shot a smile at Sirius when his Godfather sat up also. "Ragnok asked me if I knew anything about my parents' wishes which of course I didn't and could see what he was subtly hinting at so I asked to see mom and dad's wills. Since I asked Ragnok was able to unseal them and I read them. Tomorrow we will be having the wills read to everyone who was named in the will. Anyways, I read the will and then did all the tests. I found out my inheritance and also found out that my magic is bound."

Sirius swore. "Dear Merlin! Harry, you need to get your magic unbound and soon because if you don't it can kill you."

Harry nodded. "The Goblins are going to unbind it for me probably tomorrow when Daphne and the Goblins do a complete check-up on me. Now let me tell you what else I have found out, Siri. I also found out that the Dursley's were receiving money for me, but yet they never spent more than maybe a knut on me. Oh and get this I own the house that they live in and I own Grunnings where Vernon works. I asked Ragnok to have the Dursley's evicted from the house and charged back rent for the thirteen years that I have lived there. I also asked Ragnok to have a complete audit done at Grunnings to see if there have been any problems and that if Vernon as has stepped out of line once I want him fired."

Sirius smirked. "Good then they will pay for what they have done to you. I'll tell you now, pup, if Amelia Bones even has an inclining of what the Dursley's have done to you she will go after them."

Harry shrugged and smirked. "Right now I could care less. They deserve everything that they get for what they have done to me. The whole founders heir thing came to light when I asked Ragnok if it was normal for someone to have a dream about someone long dead and he then told me about the other three founders heirs and what he thought was going on. So today I met up with Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones, and Daphne Greengrass. Well you know the rest because it appeared in the newspaper. Oh I did have a horcrux in my head, but the Goblins did a ritual which got rid of it. Tomorrow will be the will reading and then Daphne and the Goblin Healers will do a full check-up of me followed by getting my magic unbound. Ragnok told me when he first discovered that my magic was bound that they would unbind it, but I didn't think to ask to have him do it today while they took the horcrux out of my head."

Sirius smiled softly at his Godson. "You really have made sure that Dumbledore can no longer control you, Harry. I am proud of what you have done, but I am also worried. You just turned fourteen years old and now you have the weight of the world on your shoulders, pup. I understand why you have done what you have done, but you need to make sure that you let us adults help you so that you don't run yourself into the ground. I will be damned if you grow up completely without behaving like the teen that you are."

Harry blushed. "I just thought it was about time that someone should turn the tables on Dumbledore and I was in a position to do just that. For far too long he has used people for his own use and it is time that it stops. I am NOT a fucking pawn and I won't let him use me like one any longer. I know that Ragnok did a quick look through on transactions on my trust vault, but he was going to do a complete audit. I do wonder if he has found anything else. I know that Lady Greengrass was going to do some shopping for me, but I wonder if she got it done or not. I'm not sure if she did because I just wanted to get back here so that I could write you. Well that and I was just drained from what I had to go through to get that soul piece out of my scar."

Sirius shook his head. "You do look much better than when I first saw you a couple of hours ago. So you are the true heir of Salazar Slytherin. I bet that is going to piss Voldemort off when he finds out. Now you do realize that since you are the Pendragon, Emrys, and Le Fey heir well now Lord that you will need to go through all the laws that have been passed and make sure that they are fair and just."

Harry ran a hand down his face. "I know, Sirius, and I have no doubt that it is going to take me forever to do that. I am actually hoping that you, Remus, Hermione, Madam Bones, Lord and Lady Greengrass, and Madam Longbottom will help me with that. I know that the werewolf laws will need to be repealed and stricken off the books which I will take great pleasure in doing. I will not have anyone discriminated because of their blood or anything else. Things need to change or we are just going to keep having Dark Lords pop up. Luna, Susan, Daphne, and I will have to go through the charter of Hogwarts and rules and regulations. We won't stand for the bullying that has been happening and Ravenclaw house will find themselves on probation except for the first years and some of the other students."

Sirius frowned. "What is Ravenclaw house doing, Harry?"

Harry scowled. "They have been bullying, Luna! They take her things and hide them so that she can't find them. She walked around with no shoes last year during winter and nobody did a damn thing about it. That is going to stop and those that did it and those that knew about it, but didn't even try to stop it will feel our wrath. I won't allow Luna to be bullied any longer. I wasn't strong enough last year to stop it, but I am this year and they will learn just why they shouldn't mess with Luna. They will shape up or ship out, Sirius, because I'm not going to see her hurt this year when I can stop it."

Sirius' eyes hardened. "It sounds like it is time for them to learn a hard lesson, Harry. When you guys get to Hogwarts you need to make sure that Filius knows that it is time for his house to either sink or swim. I'm going to teach Luna a couple of spells that will make it hard for people to steal her things. I'm also going to teach all of you a few tricks so you can easily tell who is bullying who even if nobody comes forward to tell on the ones doing the bullying. Are you ready to go downstairs?"

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm ready, Siri. Sorry that I laid that all on you, but I needed to let it out before I blew up. I didn't want to let it out in front of Luna because I didn't want her to think I was mad at her."

Sirius stood up and pulled Harry off of the bed and into his arms. "Anytime you want to rant and rave just come to me, Harry. I don't mind at all being your sounding board. I don't want you to think that you can't come to me about something because I will ALWAYS be here for you no matter what. You are not alone, Harry, and that is something that you need to remember. One of the traits you got from both your mother and father is that you are hard headed, so more than likely we will have to remind you of that several times before you start to really believe it. Now, we really should join everyone downstairs. Oh and you do realize that you accepted the Black Lordship so you are the head of the Black Family now including me."

Harry paled. "Oh my God, Sirius, I'm so sorry. I will relinquish the Black Lordship to you."

Sirius waved a hand. "I never wanted to be Lord Black, Harry, and my grandfather knew that. He did however make you the heir since you were my heir. He wanted to keep the Black Lordship out of the hands of the other family members because of how they acted. Before my Grandfather died he came to visit me in Azkaban and told me what he was going to do because he knew that I was innocent. He asked me for my opinion and I told him to make you the heir with me as secondary heir. That is why it showed up on your inheritance test. Do not think for one second that you took something from me because you didn't. Harry, I spent twelve years in Azkaban and I'm still healing from my time there. You being Lord Black is much better than if I was Lord Black because I'm not sure I could make the choices that need to be made until I am one hundred percent better. Understand?"

Harry thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "I see what you mean, Siri. I just didn't want to take your rightful place."

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "I want you to take it. I know that you will make sure that the House of Black is once again a respectable house. Besides with you being the Head of the Black family then nobody can claim that House Black is a dark family because anyone who knows you even just a little bit knows that you aren't dark. You will need to look into seeing if you have anyone in the families that you are head of because if you do then you are in charge of them."

Harry closed his eyes and groaned. He then opened them and wandlessly cast the _tempus_ charm to see what time it was. His eyes widened when he saw that it was after eight in the evening. "Bloody hell I didn't mean to sleep that long. As to what you just told me, Sirius, I will look into it in the coming days and weeks. Also tomorrow mom and dad's wills will be read publicly and you will be there at my side. If anyone dares try to do anything to you they will face the business end of my wand. I will NOT stand by and let some idiotic imbecile hurt you just because they think they know the truth. Although I would think there should be a Special Edition coming out announcing that you are innocent because Amelia told me before she left that she would get Fudge to sign the papers."

Sirius chuckled as he ruffled Harry's hair. "Harry, I am the adult. If anyone is going to hex anybody it is going to be me. I know that you are legally emancipated, but that does not mean that you have to do everything on your own without an adult firmly behind you like the other three have. We will get through tomorrow, Harry, and then afterwards we will do whatever we need to do in order to right all the wrongs that have been done. You are as stubborn as your mother and as your father so I have no doubt that you will bring the Wizarding World kicking and screaming into the twenty first century. I also have no doubt that you, Luna, Daphne, and Susan will make Hogwarts a premier school once more. You can do this, Harry. I have faith in you and so does everyone else who knows you. If you remember that then you will do just fine."

Harry grinned and threw his arms around Sirius. "I love you, Padfoot. Now we should go join the others. I do believe I have stalled long enough."

Sirius snickered. "You have stalled long enough, but you also needed to talk everything through, Harry. There is nothing wrong with wanting to talk to just me and spending time with just me. I am damn sure that everyone else understands, Harry. On the off chance that they don't understand one of us will then explain it to them. However, I am hungry now and I know that you must be so we should get downstairs."

Harry blushed as his stomach rumbled letting both him and Sirius know that he was indeed hungry. He held onto Sirius as he made his way out of his bedroom and down several flights of stairs to where everyone else was. He was excited yet nervous for them all to see and meet Sirius without him being cleared yet. Then again he did know that nobody that was in Potter Manor would turn Sirius in because they wouldn't want to face his wrath if they dared to do so. Well that and because he knew that they knew that Sirius was innocent of anything he had been accused of.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* This chapter could have been longer, but I didn't want to detract from the Harry and Sirius bonding at all... Next chapter will have several letters arriving, a second Special Edition Daily Prophet Newspaper, and plans for what Harry and the others want to accomplish... Hope that you all liked this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter… The good news is I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Word Count: 8,434 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Daphne was reading over the list that they had all made when Amelia was showed into the meeting room. She nodded at the other woman and smirked when she saw that Amelia was holding another Special Edition Daily Prophet. "Is that the second Special Edition of the Daily Prophet?"

Amelia snorted. "That it is, Daphne. I must say that Barnabus outdid himself with the two articles that I had him write. The first article is about Sirius Black being cleared of all charges against him. The second article is more of a what if piece and it's about why Harry is only now claiming his heritage when he could have done so at the age of eleven. It goes on to question just why he didn't before now and several other things."

Daphne, Susan, and Luna all chuckled but it was Luna who said "The Quibbler will have an interview in their special edition tomorrow with both Harry Potter and Sirius Black. By the way, Madam Bones, you won't have to look too hard for Sirius to give him the papers that free him from being on the run."

Amelia smiled softly and shook her head. "I take it that he is with Harry right now. Also, you all may as well call me Amelia since we will be seeing a lot of each other in the coming days, weeks, and months. I got a lot of things done today and before I left the Ministry, Cornelius Fudge gave me tickets for all of you for the Quidditch World Cup. Of course, with who Harry is he will need to be in the top box with the Minister's which means all of you will be in the top box as well. How is Harry doing?"

Luna ran a hand through her hair. "When I checked on him he was fast asleep with Sirius beside him. It will be a little while before he is awake, but we have the house elves on standby so that when he comes down he will be able to eat right away."

Amelia nodded as she pulled out a chair and sat down. "It is understandable that he is sleeping right now. I'm sure that whatever the goblins did to him to get that abomination out of his head took a toll on him. I want to bring the Dursley's in on charges so I will talk to him about that when he gets up. While I was at the Ministry I got a letter from Gringotts requesting that I be at Gringotts tomorrow for the reading of James and Lily Potter's wills. I did stop by Gringotts before I came here and asked Ragnok to make sure that a complete audit of Harry's vaults is done because I want to make sure that I don't need to bring more charges against anyone other than whom I'm already planning on charging. Ragnok gave me several letters for Harry so he will have some letters to write tonight. I was informed that none of the letters had any kind of spells or potions in them."

Susan looked thoughtful at the mention of letters. "I know that Hermione is probably one person who wrote to Harry, but I wonder who else wrote to him. I don't see Ron Weasley writing to Harry especially since it was just released about the families that Harry was heir to."

Amelia chuckled. "Well I can tell you that one of them is from someone at Hogwarts since it has the Hogwarts crest on it. Another letter is from as you said Miss Granger. I can also tell you that another of the letter's is from the Malfoy's. I'm not sure who the fourth letter is from."

Daphne pursed her lips and hummed in thought. "The letter from the Malfoy's is probably a letter apologizing for everything they have ever done or said to Harry. My guess is that they are more than willing to switch sides because they now know that Harry has the power to back-up anything that he has done or said. I'm going to take a guess that the letter from Hogwarts is from Professor Snape and that he too is apologizing for everything that he has done to Harry. Unlike the Malfoy's, Professor Snape is probably apologizing because he now knows that everything that he has been led to believe was nothing but lies."

Luna nodded and smiled sweetly. "Professor Snape is going to offer to help Harry with anything that needs to be done. He will do what he has wanted to since Harry has re-joined the Wizarding world. He is no longer going to allow himself to be blindly led by Dumbledore."

Susan shook her head even as she grinned. "Granger's letter to Harry will be filled with demands on knowing that he is alright. She will also want to know what she can do to help Harry. That is one person who has always stood at Harry's side. She would be a good one to have in our inner circle so to speak and she is great at research. Besides we can't separate Harry and Hermione because from what I have witnessed they are like brother and sister."

Daniel Greengrass looked at the three kids with new eyes. "For you three really not knowing Harry that well you sure do know a lot about him. I'm happy that you three are very observant when it comes to your surroundings. I know Lucius well enough to know that he isn't going to go against Harry in any way, shape, or form now that he knows just what kind of power Harry wields be it political or raw power. If I had to take a guess by now Narcissa has contacted her sister and is repairing the relationship that was torn apart when their parents disowned Andromeda. Speaking of that mess do any of you think that Harry has realized that he has also taken on the Black Lordship which puts him as his Godfather's Head of House?"

Amelia's eyes widened in shock and she swore. "I didn't think about that at all! Then again if it was in his inheritances it must mean that Arcturus and Sirius talked about it and named Harry as the Black heir. Besides even though Sirius has been out of Azkaban for a year now he still wouldn't be able to handle being Lord Black, so it is a good thing that Harry took on the Lordship for the Black family."

Miranda nodded. "Harry can cast out Bellatrix and reinstate Andromeda into the Black family. Also, with Harry being Lord Black it will also help to finally clear the Black family name from the darkness that most of the other Black's has caused to the family name."

Xeno rubbed his hands together. "For once the Daily Quibbler is going to have the inside information on something that the Daily Prophet could only ever wish to have information on. Do you think that Harry would allow me to do a series of articles about his years at Hogwarts?"

Luna laughed at her dad. She loved seeing him so animated again. "I think that Harry will allow you to, daddy, as long as you agreed to stick to the truth for his parts in the article. The one thing he hates is when things get blown out of proportion or exaggerated every time he does something that he shouldn't have had to do."

Xeno nodded in understanding. "I can understand that, my darling daughter, and I promise that I will stick with the facts unless I'm asking for people's opinions on what they think should have been done by the adults at the school. I would also like to run a series of stories about James and Lily Potter's actions during the first war to remind everyone of what kind of people they were and how much Harry takes after both even if he doesn't remember them."

Amelia gave a sad smile at that. "I will be sure in the next few days to sit down with Harry and tell him stories about his parents that I know. I have a feeling that Dumbledore ordered everyone at Hogwarts not to talk about James and Lily because he wanted something he could hold over Harry's head if Harry ever bucked him on something. I will also round up pictures from people that I know have some of James and Lily. I also have no doubt that Sirius will also tell Harry stories about his parents."

Miranda sighed. "We will need to get a team to go through the house in Godric's Hollow for Harry because there should be relics of his parents there if they weren't destroyed or taken from Dumbledore or anybody else. I know I have a couple pictures of Lily and James in formal clothes that I will make sure Harry gets. So, what have you three came up with on your list so far?"

Daphne groaned. "So far we have a list of those who have tormented Luna and others that we know of. We also have a list of things that need to be done to make Hogwarts better. We need a new History of Magic Professor, a new Divination Professor, a new Muggle Studies Professor, and new Prefects. We need a team of Curse Breakers to go through Hogwarts to check for curses and dark items. We also need warders to take a look at the wards surrounding Hogwarts, Hogsmede, and platform 9 and ¾. We need to meet with each Professor and see what they need in order to bring their classes up to the International standards."

Susan patted Daphne on the shoulder and took over. "We need to have each of the Professors checked for spells and potions. We need to start having the first years checked medically to make sure that they are not being abused at all. This year every single student in Hogwarts will need to be medically checked to make sure that no student is being abused. We need to add on some classes and make sure that we have proper Professors for each new class. The brooms for the flying class need to be replaced. We need to make sure that students who are at Hogwarts on scholarship have proper attire and school things including new wands, robes, books, and trunks."

Luna ran a hand through her hair as she picked up from where Susan had left off. "We need to make sure that security measurements for the tournament are put in place. We need to write out a list of rules and procedures and make sure that they are posted in all four Houses common rooms. We need to talk to the House Elves at Hogwarts and make sure that they have everything that they need. We need to talk to Madam Pince and see if there are any books for the Hogwarts library that she would like for it that she doesn't have and make sure that there are plenty of copies of all the other books in the library. That is just the stuff we need to do group. There is also a list of things that Harry will need to do on his own since technically he is or will be the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Daniel shook his head. "On the list, we have come up with are the following things: dance lessons, Quidditch World Cup, host four balls before September first, go through everything that each of you own from your inheritances, attend the will reading of James and Lily Potter, shopping, etiquette classes, get each of you four inducted onto the Wizengamot, and finally have fun. More than likely there is still other stuff that needs to be added and/or done, but for now that is what we have."

Amelia rubbed a hand down her face. "I'm going to need to add a meeting with Cornelius on that list, Daniel. I'm hoping that Harry will meet with him. It is better to have a Minister in place that knows how to play ball with the people that really matter. Besides Cornelius knows that he owes Harry a lot and if he is kept in office then he will owe Harry even more. I'm just hoping that Harry will meet with the man."

Harry who walked in followed by Sirius as Amelia talked spoke up and said "I'll meet with Minister Fudge tomorrow after my parent's wills are read if you can arrange it, Amelia. I know that the man knows how to do his job if he would focus on his job and not what other people tell him to do. I'm sure that you all recognize my Godfather Sirius Black. Sirius, meet Luna Lovegood and her father Xeno, Susan Bones and her aunt the head of DMLE Amelia Bones, Daphne Greengrass and her parents Daniel and Miranda Greengrass. Everyone meet my Godfather Sirius Black. Now that, that is out of the way I need some food."

Luna smiled and called for Dobby. "Dobby, could you please get some food for Harry and Sirius?"

Dobby nodded and clicked his fingers. When the food appeared on a table he looked at Harry and Sirius and glared. "You two will sit and eat everything because you both have missed lunch and dinner. Master Harry, I will be back in thirty minutes so you had best be finished with your food."

Harry blushed and blushed harder when he heard everyone laugh. He sighed and shook his head in resignation. He knew better than to go against Dobby when he was like this so he did what he was told and sat down. He filled a plate and concentrated on eating. Once he finished his plate full of food he made another plate. He really was hungry and he knew that it was because the ritual that he had undergone had taken a lot out of him. Once he finished his second plate he sat back with a contented sigh. He grinned when he saw that Sirius had just finished his second plate also. "Alright now that I have ate and am full what has happened since I went to sleep earlier? Amelia, did Fudge pardon my Godfather?"

Amelia grinned as she stood up and walked over to Harry and Sirius. She handed Sirius the papers pardoning him and handed Harry the second Special Edition Daily Prophet. "Harry, Sirius Black is now a free man and a manhunt is on for Peter Pettigrew. I will notify Cornelius that you will meet with him tomorrow afternoon. I do believe that you should read the paper, Harry."

Harry's brows furrowed, but he opened up the paper and his eyes widened at the headline. His head shot up and he looked at Amelia. "Are you serious?"

Amelia smirked. "I am very serious, Harry. Now you read that and then we can give an overview on everything that has been wrote down in your absence before we all go to bed for the night. I take it that we are all staying here for the night so that we can go to Gringotts together in the morning?"

Harry nodded absently. "Yes, Amelia."

He looked down at the paper and started to read. He couldn't believe both headlines on the front page. He read each article:

 _Sirius Black Cleared of All Charges_

 _Sirius Orion Black has been pardoned and clear of all charges against him. The list of charges includes Escaping from Azkaban, Accessory to the murders of the late Lord James Potter and his Lady Lily Potter, killing Peter Pettigrew and 13 non-magicals, and finally being a Death Eater and the so-called Lord Voldemort's right hand man._

 _Last year as everyone knows Sirius Black escaped Azkaban Prison. However, what you don't know is that he escaped because he found out that the true betrayer of James and Lily Potter was in close quarters with Lord Harry Potter. Who is the true betrayer of James and Lily you may ask? Well the person responsible for Voldemort killing James and Lily Potter is none other than Peter Pettigrew the man that Sirius Black was accused of killing. It turns out that Pettigrew is a rat animagus and he transformed and escaped the night that Sirius Black confronted him after killing thirteen non-magicals._

 _Minister Fudge wants to make it known that he would have pardoned Sirius Black at the end of Lord Potter's third year had the Headmaster and Chief Warlock told him not to listen to what Lord Potter was trying to tell him. He apologizes to both Sirius Black and Lord Potter for him forced compliance and hopes to be able to make it up to him._

 _As of now there is a one hundred thousand galleon reward for the capture of Peter Pettigrew. We here at the Daily Prophet wish the best to Mr. Black._

 _The Boy-Who-Lived is also the Boy-Who-Didn't-Know_

 _I'm sure that many of you are wondering just like I am why is it only now that Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black-Slytherin-Le Fey-Emrys-Pendragon has just now claimed his birthright? Why didn't he claim it when he went to Gringotts the first time after he turned eleven years old? Why is it that our hero didn't know who he was and what his responsibilities were? How could he not since he is the last of his line?_

 _I have looked for answers to these very questions and I have come up almost empty handed I am ashamed to admit. From what little I have been able to find out our hero was placed with people he shouldn't have been placed with. Our hero was left in ignorance by his supposed Magical Guardian and I said supposed because legally Sirius Black was Lord Potter's Magical Guardian up until he got emancipated. Who was Lord Potter's supposed Magical Guardian you ask yourselves? Well the answer to that is none other than Albus Dumbledore._

 _So, my dear readers just why did the Headmaster and Chief Warlock keep Lord Potter ignorant of his place in our society? Why did he keep Lord Potter ignorant of his family history? Why did he keep Lord Potter ignorant of his legacy? I don't know the answers to these questions, but I can assure you that I will NOT rest until I do know the answers because it is wrong that our hero didn't know about his inheritance, his legacy, or of his family. I challenge you, readers of the Daily Prophet, to share what you know of the Potter family and even Lady Lily Potter nee Evans with Lord Potter so that he can learn about his family, his heritage, and his legacy. He deserves nothing less from us after everything that he has done for us. Are you all up for the challenge? I know that I am._

Harry let the paper fall from his hands as he looked at Amelia with tears in his eyes. "Are you responsible for this?"

Amelia smiled softly and shook her head. "I might have hinted at the way that Barnabus should go, but he is the one who wrote the article. You don't like your fame and I know that, Harry, but in this instance, I think it will serve you well because you will get to learn things that Sirius nor I and the others can tell you about your family. Yes, you may have portraits of your ancestors here that you can talk to, but it isn't the same as learning about them from others who may have known them and you do deserve to know them Harry."

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out as he nodded. "Thank you, Amelia. Anything else I should know about tonight? I think going over the lists can wait until tomorrow because I'm still exhausted."

Amelia nodded and summoned the letters from where she been sitting. "I stopped by Gringotts before coming here and Ragnok had several letters for you so, I told him that I would bring them to you. All of the letters have been checked and there are no potions or spells on them and none were found on them when they were checked."

Harry smiled slightly. "Thank you, Amelia. Alright give me a few minutes to read these letters and then we can all talk for a few minutes before I head to bed again. Sirius, could you get me some parchment and ink so I can respond to the letters if I need to?"

He waited until Sirius nodded before he opened the letter that had the Hogwarts crest on it. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw who the letter was from. He shrugged his shoulders and got to reading the letter.

 _Lord Potter,_

 _I find myself in the position of having to apologize to you for the last three years. I am very sorry for the way that I have acted and have treated you. I could give you the reasons for the way I have acted, but I don't think that, that will help anything. I was led to believe that you knew things that you didn't and that is one of the reasons that I was so hard on you. Had I known that you hadn't been given the things you should have been when you first rejoined the Wizarding world I would have stepped up to make sure that you knew the proper procedures and techniques when it comes to brewing potions and preparations of potions ingredients._

 _I am not just apologizing because of who you are. I am apologizing because I was in the wrong and I thought that you were just being arrogant in the way you acted in class. I know now that, that is not the case at all. I would like to meet with you and go over everything that you should have learned in your first year. I am also not sure if you know this or not, but I am or was a spy for Dumbledore in the Death Eater ranks. However, I have informed others that I refuse to act the way I have in case Riddle comes back because I refuse to be a spy again. I have done things I am not proud of, but I have done what I could to make up for my mistakes and I still try to make up for them._

 _Please tell Black when you see him that I have his wand and that I have kept it safe for him. I tried to tell Fudge that Black was innocent, but Dumbledore blocked all of my attempts. I never wanted him to be kissed even if public I had to act like I did. I have grown weary of having to act in ways that I don't want to and from now on I can assure you that I will NOT be acting that way any longer. It is time that I show the world my true self and colors._

 _Now, on another note the Heads of Houses and Madam Pomphrey all got together after the Special Edition came out and have decided to let you know that we will back you and the other three heirs unconditionally. We have some ideas that we would like to discuss with you all so, if you could set aside a time to meet with us we would appreciate it. I also think that you should know that Dumbledore has brought the Tri-Wizard tournament back and it will be hosted at Hogwarts this coming school year. We tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen to any of us no matter what we said to him._

 _Enclosed in this letter you will find a changing classes paper. I have noticed that you don't particularly care for Divination and thought that you might like to change electives. Please owl me back to let me know when you and the other three heirs are available to meet with us Heads of Houses._

 _Professor Severus Snape_

 _Head of Slytherin House_

Harry blinked his eyes and re-read the letter before handing it over to Sirius. He looked at Luna who was looking at him with a smile on her face and nodded. "Alright, Luna, you were right about Professor Snape about what you told me last year on the train out of the blue. Professor Snape and the other three Heads of Houses and Madam Pomphrey would like to meet with us and talk to us. Are you three okay with meeting them tomorrow after the wills are read? I figure that since they will be at the will reading anyways that we could just talk to them then."

Luna, Daphne, and Susan all nodded, but it was Susan who said "That is fine, Harry. I wouldn't be surprised if they have a list or lists like we do about what could be done at Hogwarts to make it better."

Harry smiled and turned back to the table he was seated at. He grabbed a piece of parchment, quill, and ink and started writing. Once he was finished he handed it over to Sirius. "Go ahead and add to it, Sirius, I know that you want to."

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair as he chuckled. "I owe him my own apology and while I can and will do it in person tomorrow I want to give him a warning that it is coming. Read your other letters Harry."

Harry groaned and then opened the one he knew to be from Hermione. He couldn't help but smile as he read it.

 _Harry,_

 _I hope that this letter finds you well. I wanted to write to check on you after everything that I read in the special edition of the Daily Prophet. Are you alright with being in the spotlight? I know how much that you hate it. I wanted to offer my assistance to you, Susan, Luna, and Daphne. I'm more than willing to do anything that you four need help with. I have no doubt that you four are feeling overwhelmed right about now._

 _I'm happy that you are finally away from the Dursley's. I just hope that Dumbledore doesn't try something to force you back to them. I don't know much about the lineage of your families, but I will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to see what I can find. My parents have offered to help you in any way that they can if you need it._

 _I miss you, Harry, and I hope that you are truly happy now. Just remember that to me you will always be just Harry. I don't care who you are or who you descend from because I know you. Please owl me to let me know that you are alright. I do hope to see you before September first._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

Harry's face hurt from how big his smile grew as he read Hermione's letter. He knew that he could always count on her. He absently handed the letter to Sirius to read as he started writing to his sister in all but blood. Once he was finished he picked up the next letter. His eyebrows rose as he saw that it was from Lucius Malfoy.

 _Lord Potter-Peverell-Black-Slytherin-Le Fey-Emrys-Pendragon,_

 _I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do hereby swear on my magic that every I say in this letter is the truth and nothing but the truth. Now, that I have that out of the way I find myself needing to apologize to you for everything that I or my family has done to you since your return to the magical world. I was raised by a father who was raised by a father who knew nothing about showing his emotions to his family, but everything about dark magic and the power with it. I was forced to join the Dark Lord at the age of seventeen regardless of the fact that I didn't want to join him._

 _The Dark Lord preyed on families if his followers disappointed him and while I may not have been raised to show my emotions I did love my family and I would do whatever I had to in order to make sure that they were safe. I have regretted everything that I have done in the name of the Dark Lord, but felt like I didn't have a choice if I wanted my wife and my son to stay safe and sound._

 _When I gave that diary to Miss Weasley I had told Dumbledore about it and he was supposed to take it from her as soon as she arrived at Hogwarts. I may be many things, but one thing I am not is a killer of children. I would rather die than endanger my son or any other children, but unfortunately since Dumbledore didn't do what he said he would there were children that was endangered and harmed because of my actions. I do not know what overcame me when you confronted me after we left Dumbledore's office, but I never once thought about actually cursing or hexing you. I am happy that Dobby stepped in and stopped it from happening._

 _Please make sure that Dobby is safe and sound because I have promised my wife that I would make sure that he was. I would also like you to know that I am writing Miss Granger to apologize for everything I and/or my family has done to her. I am more than willing to swear an oath to both you and Miss Granger to never harm either of you by action if that is what you wish. I will be making reparations to those that were harmed during the Chamber of Secrets episode. I would also personally like to meet with you and Miss Granger to apologize face to face._

 _If you, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Hufflepuff, or Lady Gryffindor ever need help with anything be assured that I will do everything in my power to help you. I am hoping that you four can finally raise Hogwarts to its former glory. I have tried, but every time I tried to change something Dumbledore would block it._

 _I am but your humble assistant should you need me. Please owl me back to let me know about meeting with Miss Granger and you, Lord Potter-Peverell-Black-Slytherin-Le Fey-Emrys-Pendragon._

 _Lord Lucius Malfoy_

Harry groaned as he passed the letter to Sirius. "I don't know what to do about that letter, Sirius. Maybe between you, Amelia, Daniel, Miranda, and Xeno you can figure out what I should do."

Sirius frowned for a second and then he swore as he read the letter. "Pup, everything he said in his letter is true because if it wasn't he would have lost his magic. I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to say one thing and then do another especially if it was a way to test you. I think that you should meet with him, but neither you or Hermione will meet with him alone."

Harry ran a hand down his face. He quickly wrote a short reply and put it to the side before he grabbed the final letter. When he saw who, it was from he couldn't read it fast enough.

 _Harry,_

 _Wow, mate, you don't do anything by halves, do you? Normally George and I would take turns writing, but this is serious so I will be writing for both us. First off congrats on getting away from your nasty relatives finally. We do hope that you will make them pay for what they have done to you. Secondly, we have a lot to say and are not sure how to say it, mate. Before we do tell you what we need to we want to assure you that to us you are still our little brother and that will NEVER change._

 _Now we will tell you what we aren't sure how to tell you. After reading the special edition of the Daily Prophet mum flipped her lid. She went on about how you couldn't claim your heritage because it would ruin all the plans that had be made. Dad demanded to know what the plans were and how he told her when he found her plotting before your first year that she had better not try anything or she would live to regret it. The meeting at Kings Cross was a set up between mum and Dumbledore and mum made sure that Ron befriended you and turned you against any house other than Gryffindor. Apparently, Dumbledore paid for Ginny's and Ron's Hogwarts tuition of the Potter vault. Ron has been getting paid to be your friend and spy on you for Dumbledore._

 _Dad was furious and we mean more furious than either of us have ever seen him. He bound mum to the Burrow so, she can't leave and go anywhere without his permission. Dad wants you to know that he is sorry for what mum, Ginny, and Ron has done. He also wants to make sure that you know that he and us will do anything and everything to support you. We promised that we would write you because he is worried that you will think that he betrayed you when he knew nothing about what mum, Ron, and Ginny were doing. We would like to see you if you get a chance._

 _We're here for you, Harry Potter, and not because of who you now are, but because of who you have always been to us. You may be even more famous now, but you are still our younger brother and we WILL protect you from everything we can._

 _Fred and George._

Harry was furious by the time he finished reading the letter and his magic reacted. He knew that he needed to calm down but he couldn't. "HOW COULD THEY? THOSE STUPID, IDIOTIC, DUMBASS, FUCKERS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE THREE THEY ARE GOING TO WISH THAT THEY NEVER MET ME! HOW DARE THEY HURT THEIR FAMILY LIKE THAT?!"

Sirius jumped up and ran to Harry. He pulled his Godson up and into his arms even as Amelia grabbed the letter and read it. "Harry, you need to calm down. I don't know what upset you, but you don't want to destroy this room with all of us in. Come on now, pup, calm down."

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out as he sagged against Sirius and whispered "How could they?"

Sirius swung Harry up and sat down with him on his lap. "How could who do what, pup?"

Amelia cleared her throat. "The letter was from the Weasley twins. Apparently, Molly, Ron, and Ginny were conspiring with Dumbledore in making plans. Dumbledore also paid for the two youngest Weasley's Hogwarts tuition out of the Potter vault."

Sirius growled. "That fucking bastard! Alright, Harry, you listen to me and you listen good, pup. Whatever Molly, Ronald, Ginny, and Dumbledore did or planned to do does NOT matter. They will rue the day they thought it wise to cross you. Pup, I know that you're hurting, but you have people right here in this room who care for you and you have others that care for you as well. I get that you are angry not only because of what they did to you, but because of what they did to their family, however right now the only thing you can do is let Arthur know that you don't blame him or any of the others. If I know Arthur right now, he is probably thinking that you hate him and think that he betrayed you. You need to write the twins and Arthur and let them all know that you don't blame them and that you still think of them as family."

Harry swore when realized that Sirius was probably right. He quickly wrote both letters and then called for Dobby. Once Dobby appeared he smiled at his small friend. "Dobby, I have an important job for you. I need for you to take these letters to Arthur, Fred, and George Weasley. I then have two other letters that I would like for you to deliver while I send Hedwig with the last letter. Can you do that?"

Dobby nodded. "I shall be doing that, Master Harry. I am happy to see that you ate like you should have. I will deliver all the letters now, Master Harry."

Harry groaned. "He's never gonna stop calling me Master Harry no matter what I do. At least he no longer calls me the Great Harry Potter."

Daphne laughed. "He talks a lot better now too, Harry. I think that it has something to do with him binding himself to you so that he wouldn't die after you freed him from the Malfoy's. Luna, Susan, and I have made a list that you need to look over tomorrow, Harry, before we meet with Professors Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, and Madam Pomphrey. For now, I think that you need to go back to bed and get some more rest. In fact, I think that we all need to go to bed because tomorrow will be a busy day for all of us."

Everyone nodded and Harry called out "Mipsy!" When he saw, her appear he smiled at her. "Mipsy, everyone here is staying tonight. Could you please show them their rooms?"

Mipsy nodded. "I will do that, Master Harry. Is there anything particular that you would like for breakfast in the morning, Master Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "Anything will be fine, Mipsy." He stood up and couldn't help but smile when Sirius stood up to. He knew that Sirius would be sleeping in his bedroom with him tonight and he couldn't be happier about that. He thought of something and then looked at the Greengrass parents. "Daniel and Miranda will Daphne's younger sister be joining us tonight?"

Miranda shook her head. "Astoria is staying over at a friend's house which is a good thing right now. Get some rest, Harry, and we will see you in the morning. The clothes that I have bought for you are in your room by now and I do hope that you like them. We will have to do more shopping, but for now the things that I have bought will suffice."

Harry smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you so much, Miranda. Alright, everyone, I will see you all in the morning."

He walked out of the meeting room with Sirius following him. He knew that Mipsy would take care of them. Once in his bedroom he changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed with Sirius once again beside him. After he gave Sirius a small smile he quickly fell asleep when his Godfather started running his hands through his hair. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and the thought that this was what it must be like to have a parent that loves you.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Hogwarts – Before, during, and after Harry joins the group in the meeting room**

Severus, Pomona, Minerva, Filius, and Poppy were sitting together talking among each other and their fellow Professors during supper at Hogwarts. They were all ignoring Albus because they knew if they said anything to him they would lose their tempers. The four Heads of House and Medi-Witch heard fluttering wings and looked up quickly. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw a second Special Edition Daily Prophet and letters with the Gringotts symbol on them.

They quickly took their letters off the owls and ignored the looks that Albus was giving them. After they had their letters they took the newspaper from the other owls. After they shared looks with one another they opened the special edition of the Daily Prophet and after reading the Headlines they smirked at one another.

All the Professors heard Albus swear, but it was Severus who drawled "Is there something wrong, Albus?"

Albus looked at Severus with a glare. "Black is now free. I need to make sure that he doesn't get into contact with Harry or all my plans will be ruined. What are the letters that you, Minerva, Filius, and Pomona received from Gringotts?"

Severus' eyes hardened as he stared at Albus. "I think that you will find that you are too late about Black getting into contact with Potter, Albus. If I'm right and I'm almost positive that I am Black is at this moment with Potter wherever he is residing currently. As for your plans, they are already ruined, old man, and even if they aren't if I find out that you are plotting against Potter you will find out just what I am capable of. Don't forget, Albus, that Potter along with Lovegood, Greengrass, and Bones are your bosses. If you cross them they can and more than likely will fire you, old man."

He took in a deep breath and let it out as he tried to calm down. "As for the letter from Gringotts I do not know what it is yet, but even if I did it is none of your business."

Minerva cleared her throat. "I know what it is, Severus, since mine, Filius, and Pomona's are the same. The letters are to let us know that we are invited to the reading of James and Lily Potter's wills tomorrow at ten in the morning. Obviously, us five plus Hagrid, Rolanda, and Pamela (Madam Pince) were mentioned in the will."

Severus nodded. "It is about time that Lily's last wishes were followed. I will make sure that I am there. I can only hope that Potter is handling all of this alright."

Albus swore again. "I sealed their wills! They shouldn't be able to be read and if they are being read I should be there! I'm sure that they left me something."

Minerva glared at Albus. "Even if you did seal their wills which you had no right to do Harry obviously unsealed them. Did you forget that since he is the last of his line that he has the right to have his parents' wills read and their wishes fulfilled? What in the hell is wrong with you, Albus? Even if they on the off chance did leave you something Harry probably vetoed it which is his right since most wills have stipulations in them. You will leave Potter alone or you will see a side of me that you wished you never did."

Albus shook his head. "Everything I have done is for the Greater Good. Harry needs to be brought back to under my control so that he can fulfil his destiny. I do know what I am doing regardless if any of you think that I do. Voldemort will return at some point and Harry has to be the one to face him and kill him or be killed by him since that is what the prophecy stated."

Severus slammed a hand down on the table as he roared "SCREW YOUR GREATER GOOD, DUMBLEDORE! POTTER IS A BOY AND IT IS NOT HIS JOB TO KILL RIDDLE! IT IS A JOB FOR THE ADULTS. IF YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT POTTER WRONG I WILL END YOU!"

Filius looked at Albus with cold hard eyes. "Prophecies are wooly to begin with and you know this, Dumbledore. You will leave young Harry alone or I will show you my Goblin side which I can assure you that you do NOT want to see. I will NOT allow you to set the young man up to die just so that you can have your "Greater Good" which I know for a fact is close to what Grindelwald wanted. Your problem is that you want everyone to look up to you as if you are the next Merlin and we all know that, that isn't going to happen because young Harry is the next Merlin. You don't want anyone to surpass you in the eyes of the Wizarding world so you are doing whatever you can to make sure that, that doesn't happen. Go ahead and keep messing with Harry and I will make sure that you have Goblin justice."

Pomona shook her head. "Harry Potter is already a better boy, no man than you because he doesn't feel like everyone should bow down to him. Harry is the one who year after year since he has been here that has been the one to save the school and everyone in it because you refuse to act. I refuse to let you hurt the young man any further than you already have."

Severus smirked at the shocked looked on Albus' face. "We will stand with Potter, Albus, so make sure that you are ready to face the consequences of your actions should you choose to act on them." He would have said more, but at that second, he heard a pop and turned towards it. When he saw a house elf standing there an eyebrow raised. "May I help you, elf?"

"I'm Dobby and I'm one of Master Harry Potter's elves, Potion Master Snape. I have a letter for you from Master Harry." Dobby said.

Severus took the letter and opened it. After skimming through it he put it in his pocket to read further later and nodded. "You can let Potter know that what he and the others have decided is acceptable. We will see them tomorrow."

He turned his head to look at Minerva, Filius, Poppy, and Pomona. "Potter has agreed to meet with us tomorrow after the reading of his parents' wills. I suggest that we go get some sleep because I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Minerva nodded curtly and stood up with the others. "I agree as it is getting quite late. I shall see you in the morning, Severus."

Severus nodded as he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. He ignored Albus who kept calling his name as he made his way down to his quarters. Once in his quarters he got ready for bed and climbed into it before he opened the letter up and read what Harry wrote.

 _Professor Snape,_

 _First let me say that I accept your apology even though you really don't need to give me one. I found out why you have been acting the way that you have on the train ride home from this past school year. I thank you for the words that you said in the letter. Secondly, us four heirs would be willing to meet with you, Madam Pomphrey, and Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout after the will reading tomorrow._

 _On a more personal note I would like to thank you for trying your hardest to keep me alive these last three years. I know that I haven't made it easy for you at all even without meaning to be put in danger. I would also like you to know that I have released you from the life-debt that you owe the Potter family from where my father saved your life. I see no reason for such a debt to be between us. I would like to discuss some things with you at a time of your convenience once school starts back up._

 _You are correct in the fact that Sirius is with me now and I thank you for making sure that his wand has been kept safe. I know of the past that you two share along with my father, Professor Lupin, and even the despicable Pettigrew and I want you to know that I don't condone what they did. I know what it is like to bullied and I hate those that bully others. I know that you gave as good as you got, but that still doesn't excuse some of the things my father has done. I know that you said you have made mistakes and that you are trying to right those mistakes I want you to know that I don't blame you for about Riddle finding out about the prophecy because I know for a fact that you were compelled to give him the parts that you overheard. I will tell you how I know this when we talk after the start of the school year._

 _I do hope that your summer so far has been good. If you need anything, please be sure to let me know and I will do what I can to get it for you. I'm going to pass this to Sirius because I know that he has some things he would like to say to you. I will see you tomorrow, Sir, oh and please do not call me Lord Potter. I give you permission to call me Harry._

 _Harry Potter_

 _Lord of too many houses to put down right now with how tired I am_

 _Snape,_

 _I will keep this short and sweet since what I must tell you needs to be done face to face. I am sorry for what I did to you while we attended Hogwarts together. I know that I can't take it back, but I hope that I can make up for it. I'm only telling you this now so that when I apologize to you tomorrow you won't be blindsided with it._

 _I would like to ask a favor of you if you can do it. Harry received a letter from Lucius Malfoy today and I would like to know what he hopes to gain by apologizing to my Godson. He swore upon his magic that everything he said in the letter was the truth, but I would like to know if he has an agenda. Could you please find out for me if you can? I would like to know before Harry and Hermione Granger meet with him in the coming days._

 _Sirius Black_

He frowned as he thought about the ending of the letter from Sirius. He knew why Lucius had apologized, but like Sirius he wanted to make sure that Lucius wasn't going to try to use Harry for his own personal gain. He shook his head to clear his mind as he put the letter in his bedside table and sealed the drawer with a spell he came up with. Once he was sure his mind was clear he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* Wow this chapter took forever to write... lol... I did enjoy writing it though... I know that I didn't show Lucius, Fred, George, Arthur, or Hermione getting their letters, but you will eventually find out what Harry wrote them... Next up is the reading of the Potter's wills, the meeting with the four heads of houses, the meeting with Fudge, and a surprise... Click the button to let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm back with another new chapter… The plan is to have this story and some others on a bi-weekly update schedule… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Word Count: 5,015 words**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

 **Hogwarts**

At eight in the morning Severus knocked on the door to Minerva's quarters. After thinking on it overnight he had decided to go and see Lucius before the will reading so, that he could have some answers for Harry and Sirius. When he was let in he gave Minerva a slight smile when he noticed that she was up and ready. "I wanted to let you know that I would meet you and the others at Gringotts. I need to do something before the reading of the wills so that I can possibly give Potter and Black some answers."

Minerva nodded as she pursed her lips. "I take it they asked you something in the letter that they wrote you, Severus. Could you gleam from the letter how young Harry is doing with all of this? I do worry about him and it just gets worse with each new school year."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "He told me that he released me from the life-debt I owed to the Potter family and he apologized for what his father did to me during mine, Black's, Potter's, Lupin's, and Pettigrew's school years. He also thanked me for everything I have done the last three years to keep him alive. I could tell there was more that he wanted or needed to say, but he told me he would talk to me after the school year starts. I have a feeling we will find out just what happened yesterday to him when we talk to him today. For now, I need to go and see Lucius to make sure that he has no plans to do something stupid like try to use Potter for his own personal gain."

Minerva's eyes widened slightly. "I will let the others know that you are meeting us at Gringotts then. Send me a patronus if you need me, Severus. Let's plan on meeting at 9:45 in the lobby of Gringotts."

Severus nodded. "May I use your floo instead of having to go back to my quarters to floo to Malfoy Manor?"

Minerva waved her hand at her fireplace. "Go right ahead, Severus."

Severus smirked and walked over to the fireplace. He threw in the floo powder, stepped in, and called out his destination. Once he walked out of the fireplace into the Malfoy family's receiving room he wandlessly cleared the soot from his person before he called for an elf to take him to Lucius. He wasn't surprised when he was led to the dining room. He nodded at Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa as he sat down. He then looked at the other three people at the breakfast table in slight surprise. "Good morning, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Mrs. Tonks, Mr. Tonks, and Miss Tonks."

Andromeda Tonks nee Black chuckled at the look on Severus' face. "Good morning, Severus, and you know that you can call me Andromeda. My guess is that you are here for the same exact reason that I am which is to make sure that Lucius, Narcissa, and young Draco know that we won't allow them to use young Harry for their own gain. I may not know the young boy yet, but that will be rectified here in less than two hours. After all young Harry is the new Lord Black."

Severus nodded and looked at Lucius with narrowed eyes. "I received an interesting letter from Harry Potter and Sirius Black last night, Lucius. Can you prove to me that you still have your magic?"

Lucius smirked as he withdrew his wand and held it up. " _Lumos_." His smirk grew. " _Nox_." He turned his head to look at Severus. "Satisfied, Severus?"

Severus chuckled. "I knew that you still had it, Lucius, but I wanted to be able to reassure Potter and Black. Now, Lucius, why don't you tell me what you hope to gain from the letter that you sent Potter? I can tell you now that there is no way in hell that Black or Potter is going to let you near Miss Granger without being sure that they can trust you and your motives. If I couldn't tell that Potter acted like Granger's brother I would swear that those two were meant to be together."

Lucius sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I trusted Dumbledore when I shouldn't have and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. I owe Miss Granger and Mr. Potter and would like to repay the debt that I owe them because if it hadn't been for them then my Draco could have eventually been hurt. I have done things that I am not proud of. I only wish to make up for the hurt and harm that I have caused Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. I am more than willing to swear an oath to never harm or hurt Mr. Potter and Miss Granger if that is what needs to be done. However, I am holding off on the Weasley's because I think there is something going on there at least with the youngest two and Molly Weasley."

Severus' eyes flashed in anger. "The youngest two Weasley's had better hope that they have not done anything to harm Potter or they will soon find themselves in trouble with more people than they could ever imagine. Potter is fourteen years old and is the most powerful wizard in every which way there is right now and anyone who dares to go up against him is going to find themselves in hot water. I will talk to Black and Potter about setting up a meeting with you, Lucius, but I will be present for it. I have stood by long enough and let Lily's precious son be hurt because I was told not to step in but that ends now."

Lucius nodded. "I understand, Severus. Please let the young Lord and Ladies that should they need anything at all that I will do what I can to help them. I think that it is about time that Hogwarts rises up once more."

Severus chuckled. "Pomona, Minerva, Filius, and I have come up with a list of things that we are going to talk to them about today when we meet with them after the reading of the Potter's wills. I will warn you, Lucius, that we plan on suggesting that Muggle Studies be made mandatory for Purebloods years one through three. However, I also plan on suggesting that for the next two years that Muggle Studies be made mandatory for Purebloods in years one through seven because it is time that the Purebloods realize just what the Muggles are capable of. The Hogwarts Board of Governors is now obsolete with Bones, Greengrass, Lovegood, and Potter all claiming their head of house rings."

Lucius chuckled. "I think that it is a good idea. Did you guys think about possibly doing a Wizarding culture class for the Muggle-Born students to attend?"

Severus smiled slightly. "We did and it is on the list to talk to the heirs about. I'm not sure how much we can get put into place before the book lists go out next month, but we will do what we can. I would suggest that you see what can be done to make sure that Potter is safe when the Quidditch World Cup is played because he will now have to be there even if Fudge is there. Andromeda, did I miss anything?"

Andromeda smiled and shook her head. "I do believe that Lucius is being truthful in everything that he has said. Since I now know that he is I have no problem with reconnecting with my sister. Narcissa, if I were you I would think about possibly offering to help Miss Hermione Granger with her clothes because there are going to be many balls between now and the end of the summer that the kids are going to need to attend and/or host and there is no way that young Harry is going to go to them if Miss Granger is not invited."

Narcissa's eyes lit up. "I would be more than happy to help Miss Granger with her shopping. Severus, will you please tell Sirius and the young Lord that I offer my services to Miss Granger should she need and/or want them."

Severus nodded as he stood up. He kissed Narcissa on the cheek. "I will do just that, Cissa. Andromeda, I am sure that Black would appreciate your help in making sure that Potter gets a crash course in etiquette. I'm pretty sure those that help him this summer are going to be busier than ever because from what I can tell he was never told a thing about his heritage or what is expected of him."

Andromeda pursed her lips as she stood up. "I will be sure to offer to help young Harry in any way he needs. Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco it was great to see you this morning, but we need to leave if we're going to get to the will reading on time. Besides I would like to get there a bit earlier to see if it is possible to talk to Sirius. Nymphadora, are you coming to the will reading?"

Tonks groaned and glared at her mother. "Mother, call me Tonks. You know I don't like my name. I am going to the will reading because Madam Bones has several of us on duty there this morning to make sure that there is no trouble. Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius, and cousin Draco it was nice meeting you all. I do hope that we can all get together again soon."

Narcissa chuckled. "I believe that can be arranged, Tonks. Andi, I will owl you so that we can get together for lunch and possibly a shopping trip for Miss Granger."

Andromeda smiled at Narcissa as she nodded. "I would like that, Cissa. Severus, are you leaving now or staying for a bit longer?"

Severus shook his head. "I'm going to have to head to Gringotts now since I'm meeting Minerva, Filius, Pomona, and Poppy there fifteen minutes before the reading of the wills. Lucius, I will pass on my thoughts to Potter and Black." He smiled slightly at the three Malfoy's before he led Andromeda, Ted, and Tonks to the floo. He knew that all three of them were anxious to see Sirius and even Harry because he felt the same way. He picked up the pot that had the floo powder in it and held it out to Andromeda. He waited patiently as Andromeda called out for the Gringotts lobby followed by Tonks and then Ted. He gave it thirty seconds before he threw the powder down and then stepped in and call out the same destination.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sirius was standing outside of the large conference room in Gringotts where the Potter will would be read. He had made sure that Harry was comfortable and left him in the room with Amelia, Luna, Susan, Daphne, Xeno, Daniel, and Miranda. He knew that there was no way that Harry was up to greeting everyone so he took it upon himself to do that. He also knew that the three girls would do whatever they had to in order to make sure that Harry stayed calm. He nodded at Ragnok when he stopped in front of him. "Thank you for seeing to this personally, Director Ragnok."

Ragnok shook his head. "It is my pleasure to see to this personally, Sirius. How is young Harry doing? And please call me Ragnok."

Sirius ran a hand down his face. "He is putting up a brave front but I know that this is hard on him. Ragnok, will you see to unbinding Harry's magic today after his meetings? The sooner his magic is unbound the sooner we can work with him on controlling it and getting used to having that much power."

Ragnok nodded. "I already planned on talking to Harry about that. Besides we need to finish healing him so that he is healthy. He has a hard road ahead of him but I have no doubt that he is up to the task."

Sirius smirked at that slightly. "Oh, he is up to it alright. He has plans and I know that he has more things running through his head that he hasn't shared yet. I have a feeling that the Wizarding world that we know is in for a rude awakening and all I can say about that is that it is about damn time. For far too long things have went in directions that they shouldn't have and now unfortunately it lays upon my Godson's shoulders to fix the mess that the Ministry has made. He is going to have to make a schedule for traveling so that he can go and visit each Ministry in every country to make sure that everything is running smoothly. He has never got to travel before but now he is going to get to do a lot of it in the coming months."

Ragnok nodded in understanding. "If you like, Sirius, I can start gathering information on all the other Ministries and their laws so that Harry can go through them at his own pace. I'm not even sure yet that he realizes that he is in charge of the whole Wizarding world and not just ours here in Britain. I will go on into the meeting room because people have begun arriving."

Sirius ran a hand down his face as he thought about what Ragnok had just told him. He made a mental note to talk to Harry in the next day or two about everything to make sure that he realized that he would be the one in charge of every single Ministry of Magic in the whole world. He smirked slightly when he saw Remus walking towards him. "Hey, Remus, go on in. I will be when I get done greeting people."

Remus smiled. "How's Harry doing, Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head. "He is taking everything in stride so far. Why don't you go on in and join him? I know that there are other adults in there with him, but I know that he would like to see you."

Remus chuckled. "I'll do that."

Sirius nodded and then looked smiled at the next group walking towards him. "Augusta, it is good to see you. Thank you for coming and for bringing Neville with you."

Augusta Longbottom smiled sadly. "I was happy to read that you have been cleared, Sirius. I do hope that you have been with Harry since yesterday."

Sirius chuckled. "I have been and I came here with him this morning along with some others. As soon as I saw the first Daily Prophet I called for Harry's personal House Elf and had him take me straight to Harry. Why don't you stay after the will reading and you can meet with Harry and the others? I do know that they are planning on meeting with Snape, Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, and Poppy, but I am sure that they won't mind you and Neville staying for the meeting as well."

Augusta nodded. "We will do that, Sirius. If you or Harry need anything be sure to let me know. The Longbottom's and the Potter's have always stood side by side and I don't see why that shouldn't continue."

Sirius smiled warmly. "Thank you, Augusta. Feel free to go on in and have Neville introduce you into Harry." He waited on her and Neville to walk into the meeting room before he turned his head to look back down the hallway. The smile on his face grew as he saw Andi, Ted, and Nymphadora walking towards him. "Good morning, Andi, Ted, and Nymphadora. I am happy that you were able to make it today."

Andi smiled at the man who had always been her favorite cousin. "It is good to see you again, Sirius. I'm sorry for everything that has happened. How are you and young Harry holding up?"

Sirius rubbed a hand down his face. "Honestly, I'm really not sure how we're both doing. I think that a big part of it is that we are relieved that we can finally have James and Lily's last wishes finally read but then again, we're also pissed that it has taken this long for it to be done. Harry seems to be holding up alright then again, he does have several other things that he also needs to focus on right now. If you would like to go in and take a seat I shall be in shortly. I'm just waiting on about seven other people."

Andi nodded and kissed Sirius on the cheek. "Just to let you know I went and visited Narcissa this morning after I got a letter from her yesterday. I can tell you honestly that I think her and Lucius mean well and that they don't plan on trying to use young Harry for their own gain. Then again Severus did warn them off that as did I if they were even thinking along those lines but I'm pretty sure that they weren't."

Sirius let out a sigh of relief at hearing that. "Thank you, Andi, that is a load off my mind. Alright, in you go because here come the last five people we need." He gave a small smile to the last group of people that were walking towards him. When they got to him he nodded at them. "Thank you for coming Professors, Minister Fudge, and Rufus. We will talk after the meeting. Rufus, Amelia doesn't know that you have been invited, but Harry wanted you here in an official capacity so that you could work with the Goblins after some information that will be learnt here today. Minister, if you could stay behind a moment."

Cornelius nodded and waited on Minerva, Filius, Poppy, Severus, Pomona, and Rufus Scrimgeour to walk into the conference room. "What can I do for you, Lord Black?"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not Lord Black, Minister, but I am technically heir Black for now until Harry names someone else or has a child. You may call me Sirius. Harry wants it understood that if you are to be kept as Minister that you will from this day forward work for the betterment of the wizarding world and not just certain individuals. He will be going through the Ministry and firing those who don't deserve to work there and promoting those he believes deserve it. He and I truly believe that Dumbledore did do something to you to make sure that you didn't do what was right but as of now that stops. You get one more chance and one chance only to be the Minister that we think you should be. Am I clear?"

Cornelius nodded. "I swear that I will be the best Minister that I can be like I should have been all along, Sirius."

Sirius nodded in satisfaction. "We want a complete copy of all the rules that have been past in the last thousand years. I can tell you now that any creature law that has been passed will be rescinded because Harry doesn't believe in discriminating against those that aren't one hundred percent human or human at all. He will want equal laws for Werewolves, Centaurs, Goblins, Veela, and every other kind of Magical creature and/or race out there. I know for a fact that Delores Umbridge will be given the boot and she will be investigated for some things that I and others have heard."

Cornelius smirked. "I have been trying to find a way to fire her but haven't been able to prove anything. I do know that she has another revision to the werewolf laws that she somehow managed to pass coming up at the next Wizengamot meeting."

Sirius scowled. "I know how she passed those and both she and Dumbledore will pay for it. She paid Dumbledore money and he used Harry's Potter votes to make sure that it passed when he had no right acting as Proxy or Regent for Harry. Now, we really should get inside so the wills can be read and then we can hold the big meeting we planned on afterwards since by that time Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy and his family, and a couple others should be here."

He led the way in and after seeing that Cornelius was seated he made his way to where Harry was sitting. He nodded at Harry and smiled. "Cornelius and I came to an agreement, pup, so he will be joining the meeting we will hold after this. Are you ready for the wills to be read?"

Harry nodded and looked at Ragnok. "Ragnok, will you please go ahead and get the wills read?"

Ragnok nodded and sealed the doors to the conference room. He then looked at everyone who were all looking at him. "For those of you who do not know me I am Director Ragnok and I'm the Director of Gringotts. It is my pleasure to be the one finally seeing that the wrongs that have been committed are finally put right. I will ask for you to hold any questions or comments that you may have during the reading of the late Lord and Lady Potter's wills until I have finished reading them both."

He pulled out James Potter's will and after getting another nod from Harry he opened the scroll. "I, James Charlus Potter, do hereby swear that I am of sound mind, magic, and body. Any wills before this one which is dated October 30, 1981 are hereby null and void. The following is to be given to the recipients unless stated otherwise by my wife should she survive and if she doesn't then stated by my brother in heart, mind, and blood Sirius Black and/or my son and heir Harry James Potter also known as Harry James Potter-Black since Lily and I allowed Sirius to blood adopt Harry to make him his heir since he won't ever be able to have children due to a spell cast on him by the so-called leader of the light Albus Dumbledore."

"Now that I got the most formal part out of the way now it's time for the good stuff. To Remus John Lupin also known as Moony, I leave you five hundred thousand galleons and your pick of Potter houses except for Potter Manor of course. Moony, you too are my brother in mind, heart, and magic since we couldn't do blood. I want you to be a part of Harry's life and help Sirius raise him to be the man and wizard that he should be. Never doubt that I didn't love you, Moony, because I did."

"To Severus Snape, I first want to apologize for the things I did to you while we were at Hogwarts. Secondly, I would like to ask you to help look after Harry and make sure that Sirius and Remus don't spoil him too bad. Lastly, I leave you two hundred thousand galleons and permission for you to tour all the Potter properties in search of ingredients to use in your precious Potions. I do know that the Potter family has at least two farms that have nothing but Potions ingredients on them. Live your life, Severus, because you deserve to be happy and it is what Lily and I both want for you."

To Augusta, Frank, and Alice Longbottom, I leave you one hundred thousand galleons and ask that you be a part of Harry's life. Augusta, I ask that you help teach Harry etiquette, politics, and other things that you think he may need to learn. Frank and Alice, I ask that you be there for Harry and help him when he needs it."

"To Neville Longbottom, I was very happy when your mum and dad asked me to be your Godfather. I know that you will be a powerful wizard when you get older because you like Harry were shifting into an animagus form by the time you were one years old. I leave you one hundred thousand galleons and access to all of the Potter greenhouses since even at the age of one you loved walking through greenhouses."

"To Minerva McGonagall, I ask that you teach Harry all that you can because he will enjoy learning what you have to teach. I also leave you a copy of the book that Sirius Black and I wrote about becoming an animagus and an easier way of becoming one. I leave you fifty thousand galleons. Thank you for being one of the best women I have had the pleasure of knowing in my life."

"Now, this is a little different. To Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, and whoever is now the Head of Slytherin House, I leave three hundred thousand galleons for the betterment of Hogwarts. How this money is spent is up to the Heads of Houses and Albus Dumbledore has no say in it. At least make sure that the school gets new brooms out of some of the money please."

"To Madam Poppy Pomfrey, I leave you one hundred thousand galleons to do with as you wish for the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Thank you for being such a wonderful Medi-witch and for being one of the best women I have had the pleasure of knowing in my life."

"To whoever is the Head of the DMLE, I leave two hundred and fifty thousand galleons to help the Auror Department out."

"To Andromeda, Ted, and Nymphadora Tonks, I leave you one hundred thousand galleons and my heartfelt thanks for being the family to Sirius that he should have had from his parents."

"To Peter Pettigrew, if Lily and I didn't die by Voldemort's hand then I leave you one hundred thousand galleons. However, if I did die in mine and Lily's house by Voldemort's hand then it is because you turned traitor and I leave you nothing but these words, don't think that just because I'm dead that you're safe. I may have to wait but you will pay for giving us up."

"To Albus Dumbledore, if you have done what this will has said then I leave you fifty thousand galleons. However, if you have gone against mine or Lily's will then I leave you nothing. I know who you have become and I don't like it, Dumbledore. I will NOT let you use my son as a weapon."

"To Sirius Black, I leave you the most precious thing in my life and that is my son and heir Harry. I would leave you money, but I know that you would just make sure that it is put back into Harry's vaults. I know that I should be leaving my son to my lovely life, but we both know that we're going to die even if we don't know the when or how just yet. Make sure that Harry has the life that he should have, Padfoot, because of the heritage that he has. He will need you now and he will always need you. You are my brother by heart, mind, and blood since we bonded as blood brothers, Sirius, and I want you to know that I love you like a brother. Don't be afraid to live your life just because Lily and I are no longer there with you because while we may not be there in person we are there in spirit."

"Finally, to my son and heir, Harry James Potter-Black, I leave you the rest of our considerable fortune. This includes all monies, property, and businesses. Harry, you became my word the day that you were born. You captured my heart and didn't give it back but that is alright since I didn't want it back. I have no doubt that you will grow up to become a fine man. I may not be with you in person, son, but I am with you in spirit and I'm looking out for you. I love you, son, so don't ever forget that."

"There are a couple other things that need to be said. Albus Dumbledore is not to have any say in my son's life beyond what a Headmaster should have when it comes to his schooling if he chooses to go to Hogwarts. There is a supposed prophecy about my son and how he is the one that will defeat Tom Riddle. I don't believe the prophecy at all but Dumbledore does and I'm afraid that he will put my son in danger to test his powers. I will see you all later on in life. Remember that I love each and every one of you."

Ragnok looked at everyone. "Those were the late Lord James Charlus Potter's last wishes and now they can be fulfilled once and for all. If you all will continue to hold your questions or comments I will go ahead and read the late Lady Lily Potter's will."

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out. "Can you wait a few minutes before you read my mother's will please? I need a chance to calm down."

Ragnok nodded. "We will resume the will reading in ten minutes. You can find refreshments on a table in the back of the room."

Harry nodded and stood up. He needed time to calm down and he needed to stretch his muscles. He was feeling wound tighter than a spring and he knew that if he didn't work some of the anger and energy off that he was feeling that he was going to explode. He was beyond pissed at everything that he has found out so far. He knew that if he wanted to keep from making everything in the room they were in blow up that he needed a few minutes to calm down because he could feel his magic bubbling under his skin.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* I decided to cut this chapter into two... Hope you all liked this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
